


Escalas (y destinos)

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [64]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: 9/11 day, Breakfast, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fear of Flying, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Flying, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Meeting the Parents, Memorials, Mother-Daughter Relationship, New York, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Break Up, Slice of Life, Smoking, Some Humor, The Talk, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 56] De distintos sitios, y diferentes aprendizajes.





	1. 1.- 9/11 en 2010.

**Author's Note:**

> A mí me causa gran morbo el tema de las grandes tragedias, y por alguna razón la fecha del 9/11 coincidió con el fic así que no podía dejarlo pasar. Espero haberle hecho justicia.

**1.- 9/11 en 2010.**

 

Como ocurría cada vez que bajaba del avión y ponía los pies en la tierra firme de New York, Gustav se llenó a plenitud de la enérgica sensación de que todo era posible. En concreto, que si daba todo de sí para conquistar a Georgie de vuelta, ella reconsideraría el rompimiento temporal por el que estaban pasando y lo descartaría con una sacudida de su muñeca.

Por estancias anteriores en la gran ciudad, Gustav contó impaciente las manzanas que les demoró recorrer hasta el complejo departamental en el que Robert de hospedaba, y con una punzada en el pecho comprobó que el volver a un sitio de donde tenía tan buenos recuerdos lo colmaba la felicidad, apenas empañada por una pizca de tristeza y nostalgia por tiempos más felices. Aquella Navidad en la que se habían hospedado con Robert y que como para adulta habían disfrutado sin represiones de ningún tipo, se contaba entre las memorias más dichosas de su repertorio.

—Menos mal que hay ascensor, ¿eh? —Malinterpretó Georgie la mirada fija que Gustav le dedicó al edificio, y cuyas alturas sólo habían visto en contadas ciudades.

Robert continuaba viviendo donde siempre, en la planta treinta y cuatro, puerta número dieciocho, y a pesar de tratarse de la mañana de un sábado, éste los recibió vestido de pantalones oscuros, camisa gris plomiza y con una corbata negra.

—¡Georgie, cariño! —Abrió grandes los brazos Robert al recibir a la bajista en ellos, y Gustav se encargó de sostenerle la maleta de mano mientras padre e hija se reencontraban luego de una corta ausencia. Como detalle a tomar en cuenta, Gustav no pasó por alto que conforme los años transcurrían, su relación florecía como no lo había hecho antes, y a ratos tenía la sospecha de que el secreto de su buen trato era porque se trataban más a nivel de amigos que se respetan mutuamente y que hacen a un lado la diferencia de edad y estilo de vida, que como familiares directos—. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

—Decente por la mayor parte, luego desperté y del asco, pero ya pasó —se separó Georgie y fue el turno de Gustav en acercarse. Él y Robert intercambiaron apretones de manos y fórmulas genéricas de saludo, “¿cómo estás?”, “¿qué tal todo?”, ¡qué bien!, y “pasa, estás en tu casa”, que sin dobles intenciones, eran sus cartas de presentación en lo que se volvían a coger confianza.

Desde la cocina provenía el aroma a huevos y salchichas que despertó en Gustav la voracidad de su estómago y que se manifestó en un gruñido de tripas imposible de pasar por alto.

—Perdón —se disculpó el baterista, soltando el asa de su maleta y colocándose la palma de la mano abierta sobre el vientre—. Esa comida de avión no me hizo ni cosquillas.

—Perfecto entonces que he cocinado para cuatro personas —dijo Robert, recogiendo una espátula en el camino y procediendo a darle vuelta a los contenidos del sartén.

Sin necesidad de palabras, Georgie se encargó de sacar la vajilla y los cubiertos, y Gustav llevó su equipaje a la habitación que él suponía que compartirían y regresó a tiempo para colocar servilletas y vasos en la mesa. Georgie remató sacando del refrigerador un cartón con jugo de naranja, y a tiempo Robert terminó de cocinar para servir en cada plato una porción abundante, excepto en el de Gustav que fueron dos.

Además de las salchichas con huevo, Robert tenía preparado de antemano un par de hogazas de pan negro con verdadera mantequilla y no esa margarina que vendrían en los supermercados como miserable sustituto, y que Gustav agradeció con gemidos desde lo más profundo de su estómago cuando al primer bocado estalló el sabor sobre su lengua.

—Mmm, _delifioso_ —habló con la boca llena, y se esforzó en masticar rápido para no incomodar a los otros comensales—. Lo siento, es que moría de hambre.

—No hay problema —lo excusó Robert—. Es bueno que coman pronto y bien porque tengo una salida planeada para ustedes.

Gustav y Georgie se volvieron todo oídos, que cuando se trataba de Robert y sus recomendaciones, era garantía de que la iban a pasar de maravilla.

—¿Saben qué días es?

—Sábado —respondió Gustav, pensando de primera mano que quizá iban a ir al zoológico aprovechando alguna promoción de dos por uno o algo así. En cambio Georgie…

—Hoy es… Ah —exclamó con voz queda, bajando los hombros—. Lo había olvidado. Me había hecho un lío con los días y los cambios de franja horaria…

Gustav aguardó a que lo sacaran de su ignorancia.

—Hoy se conmemoran nueve años del atentando de las torres gemelas, Gus —explicó Georgie con los labios apretados, y el baterista asintió.

—Ya veo… —En su afán por aterrizar y alimentarse, Gustav había pasado por alto infinidad de señales, como las banderas a media asta y  las expresiones de duelo que había encontrado en su camino en algunos transeúntes. Hasta el taxista que los condujo iba escuchando el noticiero en lugar de alguna estación con música como era la costumbre, pero que por haber estado en inglés el baterista ignoró su contenido para concentrarse en la atmósfera solemne que reinaba.

—Sólo daremos una vuelta a los alrededores y presentaremos nuestros respetos. Podemos ir al museo o participar como espectadores en alguna de las marchas. Hoy es un día en que la ciudad completa de paraliza, y vale la pena que lo experimenten en carne propia como recordatorio de la fragilidad humana.

Gustav rumió esas palabras durante el resto del desayuno que transcurrió en silencio, y cuando éste se retiró unos momentos para atender una llamada en su teléfono móvil, Georgie se giró hacia Gustav y le explicó algo que éste desconocía del linaje Listing.

—El abuelo peleó en la segunda guerra mundial, ¿sabes? Ese es uno de los secretos vergonzosos de esta familia. Era apenas un chiquillo, y no se afilió al partido Nazi tal cual, pero luchó y perdió algunos dedos de la mano derecha en una de las últimas batallas contra los rusos. No es algo de lo que Robert quiera hablar, y aunque no lo admite abiertamente, sé que le afecta llevar el mismo nombre que el abuelo, más considerando la relación intermitente que tuvieron al crecer, pero… para él estos temas le son sensibles. Si no quieres asistir hoy con nosotros lo entenderé sin reproches. Le diré que te has puesto malo por el viaje y él aceptará que no nos acompañes.

—No —denegó Gustav—, los acompañaré. Si es importante para ustedes, también lo es para mí.

—Te advierto que será una carrera larga —murmuró Georgie jugueteando con su tenedor sobre el plato ya vacío—. Robert se toma muy en serio estos temas. Tiene una debilidad tremenda por estas fechas de luto nacional, y de igual modo planeaba acompañarlo, sólo que no tomé en cuenta que estarías con nosotros.

—¿Les molesta que yo vaya con ustedes?

—Nada que ver, es sólo que… —Las cejas de Georgie se curvaron de preocupación—. Es algo fuerte, ¿sí? Robert me lo describió y me previno que va a ser un espectáculo fuerte y difícil de tragar. En esta ciudad son raros los individuos que no tuvieron un familiar, amigo o conocido que haya perdido la vida ese día, y si se los preguntas, cualquiera se explayara contándote su versión de los hechos, desde qué hacía cuando ocurrió hasta las últimas horas de ese martes. Casi siempre son relatos de tragedia.

—Podré con ello, en serio. A mí también me interesa, aunque no como a Robert, supongo.

—Y supones bien. Robert se ha hecho amigo de un par de nativos de la ciudad y me ha contado cosas… Pero no es momento de que te las cuente a ti. Más tarde —prometió, a tiempo para que su progenitor volviera de su habitación con el teléfono todavía en la mano.

—Matías y Lupita nos van a acompañar —dijo éste, apoyando las manos en el respaldo de su silla—. Estaban indecisos de ir, pero se convencieron cuando les dije que yo también iba y que los llevaría a ustedes. Tienen especial interés en conocer a Gustav…

—¿Quiénes son…? —Alcanzó Gustav a formular antes de que Georgie le explicara.

—Compañeros de Robert en la oficina. Matías es nuevo, apenas empezó a trabajar ahí hace un par de meses, y Lupita es su esposa. Vienen de México, y todavía no tienen hijos.

—¿Y hablan alemán o….?

—Inglés, obvio que español, y creo que Lupita sabe algo de francés, pero no te lo podría asegurar —respondió Robert con expresión afable—. Son una pareja encantadora, y de hecho es con Matías con quien practico mi español.

Georgie se giró hacia Gustav y moviendo los labios pero sin exhalar ningún sonido le dijo que más tarde le explicaría eso a detalle, a lo que el baterista asintió, honestamente curioso de ese repentino interés que Robert había demostrado por agregar un idioma más a su currículo.

Después de lavar los platos y dejarlos escurriendo en el fregadero, Georgie tomó una ducha, seguida de Gustav, puesto que los dos se sentían incómodos con la mugre del vuelo todavía pegada en la piel. En el asiento delantero al suyo se había sentado una mujer con dos niños pequeños, que si bien se habían comportado de manera ejemplar durante la mayor parte del transcurso, también habían acarreado consigo sendos resfriados que les hacían sonarse la nariz cada cinco minutos. Gustav no se consideraba germofóbico, pero era bastante escrupuloso cuando se trataba de fluidos corporales extraños a los suyos (o los de Georgie en todo caso, de quien jamás podría sentir asco) como eran la saliva, mocos y demás, y de esos ya había visto los suficientes para llenar su cuota por lo que le restaba del año en esas doce horas en las que había compartido cabina con esos críos. Con el resultado de que al bañarse se ensañó con la esponja de baño y el jabón, y cuando por fin salió de la regadera el vapor del agua caliente le salía directamente del cuerpo.

En el cuarto Georgie ya estaba cambiada del todo salvo por los zapatos, y se secaba el cabello. Gustav se vistió en tiempo récord, y al momento de salir Georgie comentó que sin querer se habían coordinado para salir con los mismos jeans azul claro y una camiseta blanca; la de Georgie con manga tres cuartos y la de Gustav con un pequeño logotipo de la marca en el pecho.

Con Robert a la zaga, salieron del departamento, y una vez en la calle caminaron en dirección a la estación del metro más cercana, en donde habían acordado con Lupita y Matías encontrarse a cierta hora y para ello faltaban apenas diez minutos.

—Debes de saber que Lupita nos conoce —le dijo Georgie mientras ellos caminaban por delante de Robert en la acera atestada de transeúntes—. O sea, no conocernos directamente, pero tú me entiendes.

—¿Es una fan?

—Sí, pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Es amable, no se te queda viendo fijo, y jamás hace preguntas personales ni nada por el estilo. Matías se burla de ella porque Tom es su favorito de la banda, así que no se te vaya a salir ningún dato extraoficial de él o será contraproducente para su salud.

—Vale, vale, lo tendré presente.

A tiempo arribaron a la salida del metro, y aprovechando que a la vuelta estaba un cajero de banco, Gustav se disculpó para ir y retirar efectivo. Para cuando volvió, ni Matías ni Lupita habían aparecido.

—Uhm, ya llevan quince minutos de retraso —comentó el baterista sin ánimo de presionar, pero alemán de pura cepa como era, la impuntualidad le ponía un poco de mal humor porque lo consideraba una falta de respeto para quien tenía que esperar sin siquiera saber con cuánto retraso llegarían.

—Son mexicanos —dijo Robert, y en vista de que Gustav seguía con la misma expresión de desconocimiento, se explicó un poco mejor—: Para ellos llegar tarde es una costumbre arraigada en su código genético. Si te dicen que estarán a una hora, espéralos con un retraso de entre diez a treinta minutos.

—Oh, pues vaya… —Torció el baterista la boca.

—Cuesta acostumbrarse —compartió Georgie con él su desazón—. He salido con Lupita de compras y la primera vez que nos encontramos y no llegaba pensé que me había plantado. Ya me estaba yendo cuando por fin llegó, aunque debo admitir que cuesta acostumbrarse.

—Te creo.

Exactamente veintitrés minutos después de la hora prevista, aparecieron de las escaleras del metro Matías y Lupita. Gustav supo al instante que eran ellos por el brillo en los ojos de Lupita cuando los localizaron entre el influjo de personas que entraban, salían, y las que permanecían estacionados en las cercanías. Georgie no había exagerado cuando afirmó que Lupita era una fan de la banda, porque su sonrisa fue completa, y los saludó con familiaridad a base de besos en las mejillas en lugar de simples apretones de manos.

Una vez cumplido el requisito de las presentaciones, Gustav se dedicó a observar a los recién llegados, quienes no encajaban del todo con el estereotipo que tenía del mexicano promedio. Por un par de viajes que ya habían hecho a la Ciudad de México en el pasado con la banda, Gustav tenía una imagen mental de sus habitantes, que por lo general eran más bajos que él, de cabello y ojos oscuros, piel morena y constitución delgada, aunque no por ello era la norma. Había descubierto también que no era tan raro encontrar ojos de color o que fueran de estatura mayor a la suya, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando al pararse a un lado de Matías descubrió que éste era casi tan alto como los gemelos.

Matías y Lupita eran ambos de tez morena clara y ojos color café, pero ahí terminaban las similitudes. Él tenía el cabello corto y lacio, mientras que ella exhibía una melena rizada y abundante que le caía en ondas sobre los hombros y que se agitaba a su alrededor como un halo cada vez que ella reía, que era casi siempre. Ahí donde Matías era alto y delgado, Lupita era pequeña y regordeta, con una minúscula cintura acentuada entre caderas amplias y busto prominente que exhibía con orgullo en una blusa de escote modesto para cualquier otra figura, pero que en ella era de una increíble sensualidad.

De todo ello tomó nota Gustav mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad y se iban uniendo a una procesión informal de personas que se dirigían a la misma dirección que ellos.

En un tono más propio de un guía turístico, Robert les explicó que cerca de ahí se encontraba una iglesia y que era parte de la tradición colectiva el encender velas en honor a las víctimas del atentado, por lo que de manera unánime decidieron hacer lo propio.

Cada uno pagó el precio estándar de una vela y pasaron en silencio al altar en donde se iban colocando en hilera con otro centenar más de velas, veladoras y cirios de diversos tamaños y en distintos estados de desgaste.

Gustav contempló el espectáculo de luces, y el calor y el aroma a cera le dieron de lleno en la nariz. Tomando a Georgie de la mano, se dedicó a escudriñar entre los demás presentes las expresiones en sus rostros, y sin falta, ninguno sonreía. Algunos lloraban, otros tantos estaban sumidos en profundas reflexiones, y los que menos habían cerrado los ojos y oraban. El silencio que reinaba dentro de la nave de la iglesia le hizo sentir escalofríos que le subieron por la columna vertebral y se le extendieron por las extremidades hasta ponerle los vellos de los brazos, piernas  y espalda de punta. Cada pequeña llama le pareció un alma, y la idea de que de tajo todas habían desaparecido en un horrible atentado le hicieron lamentarse por esa condición humana que obligaba a causar daño a los demás sin medir las consecuencias.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Gustav murmuró una oración, y finalizó con un amén en voz alta tal como le habían inculcado en su familia. El baterista no era creyente, la fe con la que había crecido se diluyó en el ajetreo diario y en una carrera ocupada en la que no había cabida a la religiosidad, y aunque en sí no creía en un Dios todo poderoso creador del cielo y de la tierra al que tuviera que rendirle cuentas de sus acciones al morir, sí tenía la creencia de que _Algo_ , en un poder superior al suyo e imposible de comprender con sus limitaciones, velaba por todos ellos, o al menos observaba sus acciones.

Matías y Lupita se unieron a un grupo de fe mayor que la suya al hincarse de rodillas frente al altar y unir las manos al frente en un ruego bisbiseado que ni Robert, Georgie o Gustav imitaron, pero sí que respetaron. Robert en especial permaneció quieto y rígido de espalda, y por el rabillo del ojo Gustav apreció que su silencio se debía a su deseo de pasar desapercibido porque sus ojos estaban húmedos. Respetuosamente Gustav volteó a otro lado, y como Georgie también parecía a punto de llorar, Gustav la rodeó con el brazo y ella se apoyó en él buscando su cercanía.

Su estancia dentro de la iglesia duró menos de quince minutos en total, pero al salir el cambio fue patente. Gustav aspiró hondo el aire fresco y con aroma otoñal de las calles, que en contraste al de adentro que era húmedo, ceroso e impregnado de incienso, le vivificó de manera tal que se sintió renacer con la certeza de que había esperanza para todos, que sólo era necesario un poco más de esfuerzo de su parte.

Bajo el influjo de esa nueva línea de pensamiento, Gustav, que hasta entonces había mantenido su brazo alrededor de Georgie, olvidó que estaban con compañía, y sin inhibición alguna la besó. Demasiado tarde comprendió que los ojos abiertos como platos de Georgie se debían a Matías, pero sobre todo a Lupita, quien había hecho lo posible por actuar con naturalidad frente a ellos, pero que a la vez no había sido capaz de quitarles los ojos de encima al verlos actuar como novios. La prueba de que había presenciado ese beso llegó en la forma de un jadeo entrecortado que Lupita dejó escapar.

— _Perdón, yo no vi nada_ —murmuró en español, y luego se repitió en inglés—. Lo siento, yo estaba mirando hacia otro lado y-… ¡Pero juro que no vi nada!

Despacio retiró Gustav su brazo, y Georgie se retiró de él unos centímetros para poner distancia entre ambos.

—Uhm… —Mortificado porque quizá acababa de arruinarlo en grande, Gustav se giró hacia Georgie por ayuda, pero ésta había apretado los labios en una fina línea y su apostura reflejaba conflicto.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Masculló Gustav en alemán, y Georgie le contestó en el mismo idioma.

—Déjamelo a mí —seguido de un cambio al inglés—. Lupita, ¿me acompañas a comprar una bebida? Muero de sed. ¿Alguien más quiere algo de la tienda?

Robert y Matías captaron en el acto que era una buena sugerencia, así que ambos pidieron para sí botellas de agua, y hasta el mismo Gustav masculló que le encantaría si Georgie le compraba una coca-cola zero de lata para pasar la amargura que de pronto sentía pegada en la lengua. Así Georgie y Lupita cruzaron la calle hacia la tienda más cercana, que a juzgar por la decoración de las ventanas, estaba regentada por vietnamitas, si es que la bandera de su país hondeando al aire junto a la bandera de USA era un buen indicador.

Mientras las chicas se demoraban en las compras, Robert y Matías se dedicaron a hablar del itinerario que tenían por delante y que incluía acercarse a la zona cero.

—Es una lástima que precisamente el museo cierre en esta fecha, pero ni hablar —se lamentó Robert de su suerte—. Tendremos que conformarnos con el espectáculo de luces al atardecer.

Gustav no supo qué interpretar de esa descripción, porque si algo le había enseñado la experiencia era que en USA todo se hacía a lo grande o no se hacía para nada, y la expresión ‘espectáculo de luces’ le hacía desbordar la imaginación con un show más propio de un carnaval que de un evento de gran carga emocional y fúnebre que le costaba relacionar con un show de entretenimiento, así que se guardó de externalizar sus comentarios y se prometió esperar antes de dar su veredicto.

—Y Gustav —atrajo de pronto Robert su atención—, ¿cuál es tu opinión al respecto?

El baterista se paralizó, asustado de haber llevado su línea de raciocinio por el área de lo verbal, pero entonces Robert comprendió que había estado distraído y que no se había enterado de nada.

—Hablábamos de ir a comer algo después de visitar la zona cero. Ni Matías ni Lupita comen platillos mexicanos de aquí por obvias razones, y además ella es alérgica a los camarones, pero por lo demás cualquier sugerencia es buena. Yo me amoldo a lo que ustedes digan.

Gustav se debatió entre un hot-dog de la calle por lo que la ciudad era conocida a nivel mundial o alguno de los tantos restaurantes que pululaban en esa zona de Manhattan y que se podían considerar de caché. En lo personal le daba lo mismo, pero temía que cualquiera de las dos opciones lo hiciera quedar mal; por un lado Matías o Lupita podían tomárselo a mal si sugería un puesto de la calle como si ellos no pudieran pagar más, y si se iba al otro extremo corría el riesgo de ponerles en un brete monetario del que se verían imposibilitados a escapar para no quedar mal.

—No sé… —Escurrió un poco el bulto—. Por mí lo que sea está bien. Vi una pizzería un par de calles atrás, aunque si se les antoja algo menos italiano no pondré objeciones.

—Pizza suena bien —dijo Matías, y en eso estaban cuando Georgie y Lupita volvieron de la tienda cada una cargando su bebida y la de alguien más, que en el caso de la bajista eran tres.

Gustav buscó su mirada para averiguar qué tal le había ido con Lupita, pero de nueva cuenta Georgie le dejó entender moviendo los labios que ya lo hablarían más tarde, y Gustav no pudo evitar el frustrarse un poco ante la colección de pequeños secretos que estaban quedando para un hipotético después que quizá se omitiría.

A pesar de lo ocurrido antes, Georgie no se cortó ni por un segundo al colgarse del brazo de Gustav y así caminar por varias manzanas hasta que se empezaron a acercar al área donde alguna vez se erigieron orgullosas las torres gemelas de New York.

El baterista había tenido la idea de que el lugar sería un lote baldío con alguna placa conmemorativa o algo así, pero el terreno estaba renovado casi en su totalidad, y los nuevos edificios que suplantaban a los anteriores relucían de nuevos. Al menos no se había equivocado al afirmar que iban a encontrar un pequeño remanso de tranquilidad cuando se toparon con el Memorial del 11-S, que consistía en un área verde con cuatrocientos robles y dos piscinas de límpida agua clara, que según leyeron en una placa, conmemoraban a las dos torres que antaño se elevaban orgullosas en ese espacio.

—Recuerdo con asombrosa nitidez las imagines de este lugar cuando hace tantos años lo pasaron por televisión, ¿sabes? —Comentó Georgie cuando ella y Gustav se separaron un poco del grupo y comenzaron a recorrer el perímetro de una de las piscinas mano con mano—. No sé por qué, pero tengo muy presente que mamá acababa de llegar del trabajo y estábamos sentadas en la mesa de la cocina mientras yo hacía mi tarea. Yo le contaba de mi día, de cómo una compañera se había burlado de mi cabello corto y me había llamado marimacha, cuando en eso interrumpieron el programa que veíamos para dar un aviso de última hora. Fue… escalofriante. Parecían escenas de una película de guerra o del fin del mundo. Ni mamá ni yo pudimos apartar la vista de la pantalla, y después esa noche me costó bastante conciliar el sueño. Hasta tuve pesadillas… Creo que fue la primera vez que conscientemente me llené de pavor ante la idea de abordar un avión.

—¿En serio? —Gustav contempló su perfil por el rabillo del ojo y Georgie hundió el mentón.

—Es tonto, lo sé. Ya había volado por lo menos veinte veces para visitar a Robert a lo largo de los años, y estaba bien, o bueno… Algo así. Desde siempre he odiado las turbulencias, pero mi punto es que a partir de entonces _odié_ volar —gruñó la bajista, admitiendo a regañadientes que el detonante de su fobia a emprender el vuelo lo había desarrollado apenas un par de años atrás. Gustav sacó la cuenta mental y sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos visualizó a la Georgie de catorce años que había conocido por aquel entonces. Si las cifras no le fallaban, apenas tendrían un par de meses de conocerse cuando ocurrió el ataque terrorista, y en un segundo pensamiento, descubrió que apenas si habían tocado el tema en todo ese tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

—No es lo mismo, uhm, pero cuando era niño vi la película de Tiburón poco antes de las vacaciones de verano, que de casualidad fueron en la playa… Y bueno, el resto puedes adivinarlo por ti misma —narró Gustav una vivencia de calibre similar para que Georgie no tuviera de qué avergonzarse—. Las fobias a veces no son racionales, porque si así fuera, Bill no chillaría como nenita cuando se encuentra con una cucaracha.

—O Tom con las serpientes.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —Exclamó Gustav rememorando una ocasión antes de firmar con la disquera en que se habían reunido a ensayar en el viejo garaje de Loitsche, y después de beber muchas latas de red bull, Tom había salido al bosquecillo trasero que también les servía de vertedero ilegal de basura a echar una meada. Como ahí era donde desechaban cualquier resto de comida que se llevaban para merendar durante las pausas, no era raro toparse con algún mapache confianzudo o un par de ratas de ojillos negros y brillantes a las que se les podía contemplar royendo restos de fruta. Con toda certidumbre de que nada podía pasarle, Tom se había acercado al árbol donde nueve de cada diez veces echaba las aguas menores (Bill lo había tachado de canino, y a cambio Tom había ladrado y se le había lanzado encima para lamerle la mejilla), bajado la cremallera, y con el pene en la mano, haber soltado el primer chorro de orina antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran al verde del césped crecido que rodeaba el área y descubriera la serpiente que yacía enroscada en un tronco a escasos centímetros de donde caía la orina. Tom había gritado al reconocer la decoración de sus escamas, puesto que era una especie venenosa aunque no mortal, y como alma que lleva el diablo, había vuelto corriendo al garaje sin percatarse de que se había mojado los pantalones y que todavía llevaba el pene de fuera.

—Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Tom semidesnudo, aunque no la última —rió Georgie por igual, y la sonrisa de Gustav se aguó un poco.

—¿Qué?

—Ach, vamos —le codeó la bajista—. Seguro que tú también los has visto en su traje de Adán.

—Mmm, ok, sí, pero…

—Pero nada. Todos estos años nos han hecho inmunes a la vergüenza de los otros. Y Bill es gay, así que él verme o yo verlo a él no cuenta para nada. Tampoco tú a mí y viceversa.

—Pero entre tú y Tom… Ok, tú lo has visto desnudo, pero… ¿Él a ti?

Georgie exhaló cansinamente. —Una vez olvidé la toalla en el cuarto, ¿va? Y como todos ustedes habían salido, era algo así como un día libre o yo qué sé, pero el punto es que pensé que estaba sola, y… resultó que no. Tom vio mi carrera del baño al cuarto, pero apenas si reaccionó, así que quita el ceño fruncido y compadécete de mí porque era invierno cuando pasó y casi pesqué un resfriado por culpa de esa idiotez.

—Pobre, pobre, pobrecita Georgie —la abrazó Gustav de frente, y la bajista enterró el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma y suspirando placenteramente después.

Meciéndose al ritmo de una música imaginaria, Gustav entrelazó sus dedos por encima de la espalda baja de Georgie mientras que ella lo rodeó por la cintura y cerró los ojos. Un par de turistas pasaron a su lado y los ignoraron, actitud propia de los neoyorkinos promedio con los que se habían topado, y eso les pareció excelente. No fue sino hasta que Robert se les acercó que se separaron.

—Lupita y Matías tienen hambre y yo también —dijo sin inmutarse por el momento íntimo al que acababa de interrumpir—. ¿Entonces, comida italiana está bien por ustedes?

Gustav y Georgie asintieron, y así fue como después de caminar por espacio de quince minutos llegaron a un pequeño restaurante con la vibra italiana a tope. Manteles a cuadros en blanco y rojo, sillas y mesas de madera, iluminación por lámparas con velas y cristales multicolores, pan de ajo y mantequilla como aperitivo, y de fondo la música que se escuchaba sin lugar a dudas en las películas de Venecia cuando el gondolero remaba sobre los canales con la pareja enamorada en su barca compartiendo un beso.

La comida fue deliciosa y el ambiente inigualable, la compañía animada y las risas al por mayor. Debido a las barreras que se erigieron por el lenguaje, los cinco se esforzaron por hablar exclusivamente inglés, aunque a ratos Gustav sentía acalambrada la lengua de tanto forzarse a pronunciar la letra w como era debido. Comparado a Robert que se desenvolvía sin problemas y con elocuencia, y a Georgie que le llevaba ventaja en la práctica luego de haber pasado semanas previas con Robert recorriendo la ciudad, a él le tocaba sobre todo entrenar el oído para captar los matices del acento de sus compañeros y participar un poco en la conversación.

De la pareja que conformaban sus nuevos amigos, era Lupita quien llevaba la batuta de la relación y quien más hablaba de los dos, y al hacerlo su acento era cantarín y fácil de comprender, a diferencia de Matías, que se iba por la senda de lo gutural y utilizaba expresiones más concretas que las de su esposa.

En suma, una tarde divertida en la que alargaron su estancia en el restaurante pidiendo dos botellas de vino tinto y tiramisú de postre. Al final Robert insistió en pagar, y para no quedarse atrás, Matías equiparó la cuenta con una propina sustanciosa que hizo a la matrona que los atendió alzar las cejas sorprendida cuando luego de un vistazo comprobó la cantidad a la que ascendía.

Al salir de vuelta a la calle se toparon con un panorama netamente otoñal, donde los árboles en las avenidas estaban pintados de tonos ocres y a punto de perder las hojas, corría un viento fresco, y el atardecer rojizo descendía a una velocidad acelerada pintando el cielo de un modo que Gustav jamás había apreciado en ningún otro lugar.

—Es hermoso —murmuró en alemán, y Georgie corroboró con él que así era.

—Si nos damos prisa llegaremos a tiempo para ver el tributo de luces desde el sitio de origen, vamos —les apremió Robert, y fue él quien encabezó su marcha de vuelta al a las cercanías de la zona cero.

—Cuando dicen espectáculo de luces… —Susurró Gustav a Georgie cuando llegaron a su destino y se encontraron con una multitud de locales y turistas que como ellos esperaban a que diera comienzo el último evento del día—. No es como el cuatro de julio… ¿O sí?

—Espero que no —respondió Georgie también en un susurro—. Eso sería un poco vulgar para un día como hoy, ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

Sus temores quedaron aplacados cuando con la caída del atardecer y la pérdida de los últimos rayos de sol en el horizonte aparecieron dos haces de luces rectos que en un perfecto ángulo de noventa grados se elevaban por encima de las escasas nubes y desaparecían en el cielo.

Un colectivo “Ah” se dejó escuchar entre los presentes, y con el cuello torcido por mirar hacia arriba, Gustav se giró hacia Georgie, quien al parecer tuvo el mismo pensamiento que él y sus miradas de pupilas contraídas se encontraron se encontraron a pesar de las chispas multicolores que reverberaban en el cielo.

Con Robert, Matías y Lupita todavía recorrieron un rato más los alrededores donde se congregaban grupos a orar y encender veladores por los difuntos. La emoción de Gustav por las luces que todavía brillaban en el cielo y que representaban a las dos torres gemelas y a quienes habían fallecido en el atentando se fue permeando por la tristeza patente que reinaba entre los asistentes, y en un par de ocasiones tuvo que detenerse para coger aire y no sucumbir al dolor ajeno.

A eso de las ocho fue Matías de la mano de Lupita quien anunció por ambos que era hora de retirarse, y como mañana tenían que cumplir con otro compromiso, Robert emprendió con ellos la marcha a la salida del subterráneo más cercana. Ahí el grupo se separó, y al momento de estrechar manos e intercambiar besos en las mejillas, Gustav captó de Lupita un temblor apenas perceptible cuando fue su turno. Por tercera vez en lo que iba del día Georgie le dijo que esperara, que más tarde se lo contaría, y Gustav lo dejó correr por simple cansancio.

Luego de un vuelo de doce horas, más otras tantas caminando por la ciudad y forzándose a socializar por encima de sus capacidades, cuando Robert sugirió tomar un taxi al departamento Gustav aceptó de buena gana y cayó como un fardo en el asiento trasero apenas encontraron uno.

Gustav no creí haber estado tan cansado, pero su cuerpo le demostró lo contrario al traicionarlo, y lo que le dio la impresión de apenas ser un parpadeo, en realidad fueron los casi sesenta minutos que les demoró volver a la manzana donde se encontraba el edificio donde Robert vivía, ya que el tráfico de esas horas y con tantos transeúntes agolpando las calles era difícil de cruzar.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —gruñó Gustav cuando ya estaban dentro del ascensor y la sucesión de pisos en el panel de controles le irritaba por el destello rojizo de los números.

—Es el jet lag —dijo Robert, que bien recordaba ese malestar de los años en que iba y venía a lo largo de Europa en su puesto anterior—. ¿Dormiste durante el vuelo?

—Poco y mal —respondió el baterista, tallándose los ojos que cada vez le picaban más y más—. La mujer del asiento de atrás me pateaba el respaldo cada vez que lo reclinaba, así que tuve que resignarse a dormir con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla y eso no es cómodo.

—Ah, no extraño esos días. Hubo una vez que incluso… —Robert se dedicó a relatarles de un triple viaje en el que se había visto envuelto durante un periodo de Navidad en el que había puesto el pie en ocho países en un lapso menor a cuarenta y ocho horas y que acabó con él perdiendo el vuelo conexión que lo llevaría a Alemania para celebrar su primera Navidad en familia con Melissa y una Georgie que todavía no cumplía ni el año de edad.

—¡Esa historia la conozco! —Dijo Georgie divertida—. Mamá todavía te guarda rencor, ¿sabías? Según ella te emborrachaste en un bar antes de llegar y derribaste el árbol que ella había puesto con todo su esfuerzo.

—Eso no es del todo incorrecto, aunque iba borracho de sueño y no precisamente de alcohol, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Gustav se recargó contra una de las paredes del ascensor y cerró los ojos, luchando con todo su ser por no volverse a quedar dormido, y poco le faltó para no lograrlo.

Una vez dentro del departamento, Georgie le chinchó a que se lavara antes de irse a la cama, porque aunque habían tomado una ducha antes de salir, New York no era reconocido precisamente por sus estándares atmosféricos de higiene, y Gustav tuvo que darle la razón muy a su pesar, porque aunque se resistió a tomar una ducha, al salir habló de la mugre que se había quitado de encima.

—Qué asco. Por más que me frotaba con el jabón seguía sin quedar limpio. Es como si me hubiera metido dentro de una chimenea.

—Es la contaminación del aire —dijo Robert—. El aire aquí es casi tan malo como en las ciudades industriales, pero te terminas acostumbrando aunque no quieras.

—No digas más o terminarás por asustarlo —gruñó Georgie, ya con la toalla en el brazo y lista para tomar una ducha, pero antes guió a Gustav a su habitación y señaló el lado izquierdo de la cama—. Yo duermo ahí, pero podemos cambiar si prefieres.

—Uhm… —El baterista hesitó, pero antes de tener tiempo para más, Georgie salió del cuarto y lo dejó a solas.

Gustav se resignó a esperarla antes de reclamar cualquier centímetro cuadrado de la cama, pero el agotamiento y el sueño pudieron más, y su intento de mantenerse despierto sentándose al borde de la cama acabó con él recostado hacia atrás y con las piernas de fuera.

Al volver Georgie lo sacudió por el hombro. —Hey… Gus… Tienes que meterte bajo las mantas.

El baterista exhaló. —¿En verdad dormiremos juntos?

—A menos que quieras dormir con Robert, pero te advierto que a veces ronca. Y peor que yo si me permites la crítica…

—Pero, y… —Gustav se incorporó y apreció la diminuta bata de camisón y bragas que Georgie llevaba debajo de su bata de dormir—. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

—Nos recostamos en la posición que nos parezca más cómoda y cerramos los ojos. Soñaremos un poco, y luego de algo así como ocho horas, aunque yo me apuesto a que serán unas doce para reponer el descanso perdido, despertaremos frescos como lechugas y con un poco de dolor de espalda porque el colchón no es tan ortopédico como dice la etiqueta.

Muy a su pesar, Gustav sonrió. —No, me refiero a… _nosotros_. Ya sabes —presionó sobre el tema peliagudo, el gran elefante albino que estaba en la habitación y del que no habían hablado ni en Alemania ni en ningún otro lado por culpa de las prisas y esa nueva costumbre de Georgie en aplazar cualquier plática seria al terreno incierto del ‘después’.

—Si se trata de sexo, olvídalo —fingió Georgie demencia, deslizándose la bata por los hombros hasta dejarla en el suelo en un pequeño bulto. Debajo la camisola que llevaba se reveló traslúcida, y sin problemas y a pesar de la escasa iluminación de una lámpara de noche, Gustav adivinó la sombra de sus pezones—. Estoy muy cansado para eso ahora mismo.

—Georgie…

—… a menos que tú hagas todo el trabajo —finalizó ella, y el baterista se quedó con la boca entreabierta y la mente en blanco.

—¿Q-Qué? —Artículo al cabo de una pausa larga.

—Ya me oíste, no te hagas el difícil que sé bien cómo hacer que te corras en menos de dos minutos.

—Prometiste que no lo usarías en mi contra —murmuró apenado el baterista, a pesar de todo cautivado por la figura de Georgie mientras ella se recostaba de su lado de la cama y lo incitaba con movimientos atrayentes de su dedo índice.

—¿Y esto cuenta como ‘en tu contra’? Porque mira que iba a sentarme en ti y hacer todo el trabajo, pero si no te apetece…

Gustav gateó sobre la cama hasta quedar de su lado y se escondió bajo las mantas. —La verdad… Uhm. —En su frente apareció una línea de tensión—. Preferiría si en lugar de eso hablamos un poco.

—¿De qué en concreto? —Cambió el humor de Georgie, que pasó de juguetona y sexual a seria y apocada.

—De todo. De qué le dijiste a Robert de nosotros, de lo que hablaste con Lupita hace rato, y… No sé, varias veces me prometiste que después lo hablaríamos y ahora es ese después.

—Cada uno de esos temas es importante a su manera. No sabría por cuál empezar o cómo proseguir, así que elige tú.

—Primero —se decidió Gustav a enfrentar el asunto que más miedo le daba por encima de los demás—. ¿Qué sabe Robert? De nosotros, me refiero. ¿Le has contado que nos estamos dando un tiempo o…?

—Claro —asintió Georgie, pasando a apoyar la espalda en una almohada y a tirar de las mantas hasta que le cubrieron el regazo—. Nos contamos todo, o casi todo. Hay detalles de mi vida sexual que no necesitan entrar en juego, aunque curiosamente…

—¿Uh?

—Me advirtió que fuera cuidadosa. Que no era buen momento para olvidar la píldora incluso si tú y yo ya no teníamos sexo como antes. Lo usual, vamos, que él lo experimentó por su cuenta cuando mamá y él me tuvieron a mí por accidente. Él no quiere que yo comenta el mismo error, y por el resto está un poquitín preocupado, pero no se va a entrometer. Me dio su palabra.

—¿Y no le molesta que durmamos juntos?

—Gusss… —Se cruzó Georgie de brazos y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo—. A estas alturas no creo que sea mucho lo que él pueda hacer al respecto, ¿no crees? Juntos o no, este departamento sólo tiene dos recámaras, y las combinaciones posibles no son tan buenas como la actual, créeme. Robert ronca peor que una motosierra al final de la temporada de tala de árboles.

—Entonces no fueron ideas mías el que hoy actuara un poco distante, ¿eh? —Trató Gustav de aligerar la inquietud que como guijarro se había aposentado en su alma, pero que ahora que tenía la confirmación no podía ignorar sin más.

—Para nada —le aseguró Georgie, estirando un pie en su dirección y tocándolo en la pantorrilla—. Es otra cosa. De hecho, creo que será Robert quien hable contigo, pero mejor te prevengo para que no te agarre por sorpresa. —Georgie agarró aire y se lanzó—. Robert se va a mudar.

—¿A otro departamento?

—Más bien a otro país.

—¿De vuelta a Austria o…? —Gustav hizo nota mental de todos los países que Robert alguna vez hubiera mencionado como residencia temporal como parte del empleo que tenía, pero al llegar a la décima locación optó por permitirle a Georgie explicarse ella misma.

—No, Austria no está en sus planes. De hecho tampoco vuelve a Europa. La empresa para la que trabajaba decidió colaborar con otra en México, y Robert se va a mudar para allá a finales de diciembre o inicios de enero, todo depende de qué tan rápido se aprueben sus papeles de cambio y todo eso.

—Pues, caray… Qué de improviso —masculló Gustav sin saber bien qué decir. Le habían tomado por sorpresa, y para más inri, la expresión compungida de Georgie le partió el corazón—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo detesto esto —se limpió ella el borde de los ojos con el dorso de la mano, furiosa con sus sentimientos por revelarse tan de improviso y en contra de su voluntad—. Y no es que sea gran cosa. México sólo está a un par más de horas de viaje en avión, y no es como si me faltara el dinero para visitarlo cada vez que me venga en gana, pero…

—Pero es tu padre, y no tienes por qué justificarte o actuar como si estuviera bien para ti si no lo es. Hey —se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Georgie deslizándose sobre las sábanas hasta quedar acostada con su cabeza en el pecho de Gustav—. Está bien si lo extrañas o no quieres que se vaya, es normal.

—Es egoísta —barbotó Georgie, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y aferrándose a la camiseta de algodón blanca que Gustav llevaba como pijama—. Es una oportunidad única en la vida, y por fin Robert está ganando lo suficiente para su retiro. Él tiene planes de comprar una casa en el campo, de por fin disfrutar de su tiempo libre y sin presiones, y en cambio yo me aferro a que no dé todo de sí porque me da miedo perderlo.

—No lo vas a perder. México está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Ouch! —Reculó cuando Georgie le pinchó el costado—. Ok, no, pero podrás visitarlo siempre que quieras. Igual que has hecho ahora. También hemos tocado en México, y seguiremos tocando ahí mientras tengamos fans, así que trata de verlo por el lado positivo.

—¿Y ese es…? —Alzó Georgie la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Gustav, y éste esbozó una sonrisa trémula cuando la visión de la bajista le robó el aliento.

—Playas. Cultura. Un nuevo mundo. Qué sé yo. Piensa en lo bien que lo hemos pasado aquí, y México será similar, una nueva aventura cada vez que tengamos tiempo libre y lo vayamos a visitar.

—¿En plural, Gus?

El baterista se sonrojó por su exceso de optimismo al suponer que de ahí a enero ya habrían finiquitado cualquier problema existente y estarían de vuelta juntos y sin roces, pero no se disculpó por ello, porque aunque eso era rayar en la arrogancia, el irse al lado opuesto de la balanza le parecía un mal augurio y no quería echarse encima la sal.

—Bueno —elaboró en una fracción de segundo argumentos de sobra para cubrirse las espaldas—, es que siempre quise conocer las pirámides y pasear por los mercados. ¿Y sabías que Frida Kahlo tiene un museo en su honor? Y ya me conoces el bien diente que tengo, y la comida mexicana es tan amplia e internacional que sería un desperdicio no aprovechar la oportunidad si se me presenta.

—No olvides las playas paradisiacas de las que todo mundo habla. Cancún.

—Los Cabos.

—Puerto Peñasco.

—Y Acapulco.

—¡Acapulco! —Repitió Georgie con un acento similar al de Matías y Lupita, y al instante conectó Gustav dos datos de información que hasta entonces no le habían parecido relevantes, pero que de pronto tenían sentido.

—Hace rato escuché a Robert conversar con Matías en español. No sabía que conocía el lenguaje.

—Hasta hace seis meses, no —confirmó Georgie sus sospechas—. Matías es parte del equipo de esta otra empresa que va a trabajar con la de Robert, y Lupita era maestra de inglés cuando todavía vivían en México, así que los tres se volvieron amigos por cuestiones laborales ante todo.

—Así que Lupita le enseña a Robert español —adivinó Gustav el resto.

—Exacto —confirmó Georgie—. Robert detesta ser de esos extranjeros que llega a un país nuevo sin siquiera saber preguntar por el baño, ni hablar de mantener una conversación decente, así que en cuanto le confirmaron su traslado se anotó a unos cursos intensivos y ha asistido religiosamente en los últimos meses. De eso me enteré cuando llegué, y no le va nada mal. Claro que yo no sé ni pizca de español, pero es Lupita quien me da los reportes de sus avances, y por los elogios que le da cualquiera creería que pronto Robert va a escribir la continuación de El Quijote por su cuenta.

Gustav procesó aquella información y por inercia apretó a Georgie más fuerte a su lado, consciente de que a ella le dolía más la partida de su padre (aunque no lo llamara así sino por su nombre) más de lo que estaba dispuesta a revelar. Desde tiempo atrás era que Gustav se había acostumbrado a que ese par se tratara con la cercanía de amigos íntimos en lugar de padre e hija que eran, y por lo tanto el convenio preestablecido era de respetarse mutuamente y a sus decisiones sin importar qué, y eso incluía cualquier ámbito de su vida, lo que le hacía preguntarse cómo había sobrevivido Georgie las últimas cuatro semanas desde enterarse de esa noticia hasta ese momento.

Acariciándole la cabeza que ella mantenía apoyada en la curva de su brazo, Gustav se prometió no moverse hasta que ella lo hubiera decidido, así el peso de su cráneo le cortara la circulación y le entumiera todo ese lado, porque por una vez la sensación de ser él quien ostentaba el papel de protector y ella de protegida le producía cosquillas en las extremidades que nada tenían que ver con falta de circulación o calambres. Era el simple deseo de cuidar de ella, velar por su seguridad, y ser su roca que ante la tormenta le proveyera de un cimiento firme.

—Ten por seguro que Robert también te va a extrañar —dijo Gustav al cabo de unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el único ruido dentro de la habitación fue el de sus respiraciones—. Después de todo, eres la luz de sus ojos.

—Idiota, no digas esas cursiladas —le reprochó Georgie arrebujándose más a su lado, y a pesar del tono malhumorado con el que quiso pasar su estado actual, Gustav no se dejó engañar y vio a través de su bochorno que ella estaba satisfecha con esa noción.

—Vale, vale… —Aceptó él de buena gana, estirando la mano que tenía libre hacia la lámpara en el buró y apagándola en un simple clic—. Y no creas que te has zafado… Mañana quiero todos los jugosos pormenores de lo que hablaste con Lupita.

—Oh, ¿eso? —Soltó Georgie una risita mientras entrelazaba una de sus piernas con las de Gustav y se le pegaba como un gato mimoso—. No es nada.

—Pero nos vio.

—¿Y? Juró por el alma de su abuela difunta que guardaría el secreto. No la conozco de mucho, pero Robert confía en ella, y para mí esa garantía basta.

—Ok —concedió el baterista—, entonces a mí también me basta.

—Y quizá… —Agregó Georgie en voz baja—. También le prometí que le firmarías un autógrafo y saldríamos los cuatro a tomar una taza de café.

—Por mí está bien —dijo Gustav de buena gana, aunque cayendo poco a poco en el embrujo del sueño. Después de un vuelo internacional por medio mundo y una tarde de caminar por lo que se sentía como todo New York, no era de extrañar que se sintiera flotar en una nube de algodón de azúcar a punto de despegar a la tierra de la narcosis—. Lo que sea… está… bien…

—¿Hasta regalarle un par de baquetas de tu propiedad? No es que ella las haya pedido, más bien que yo entré en pánico y casi le ofrecía comprarle un vuelo a Alemania para conocer a Tom, después de todo es su favorito, pero-…

—Georgie —la apretó Gustav más de cerca—. No me importa, en serio. Lo que le hayas prometido está bien, lo haré, pero… déjame dormir. ¿Es que no estás cansada?

—Por supuesto, apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, es sólo que… la emoción.

—¿Del viaje?

—De volver a dormir juntos así —completó ella, hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello y aspirando su fragancia a limpio—. Este cuarto se sentía horrible sin ti; vacío, helado, poco acogedor.

—Qué bueno entonces que ya estoy aquí —murmuró Gustav, aferrándose a las últimas onzas de consciencia antes de perder la batalla y hundirse en un mar de somnolencia.

Georgie le siguió, y flotando a la deriva pero acompañados el uno del otro, así permanecieron.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Octubre en NY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, por un lado entiendo a Melissa reclamando que Georgie y Gustav sean tan unidos porque ella misma se casó con 'un primer amor' y la relación no funcionó (¿cuántos primeros noviazgos lo hacen en realidad?) pero en parte eso es tema central de la serie, así que sepan entender que si bien yo me coloco en su posición, como autora tengo que ponerme del lado de Georgie.

**2.- Octubre de NY.**

 

Adaptarse a la vida en New York no constituyó ningún problema para Gustav.

Después de su primera mañana ahí en la que despertaron cerca del mediodía y holgazanearon la tarde mientras se reponían del jet lag y la diferencia de horarios entre Alemania y la costa este, la rutina a la que se impusieron él y Georgie consistió en levantarse a las siete en punto para acompañar a Robert mientras éste desayunaba un pan sin ningún otro acompañante que una taza de café negro y el primer periódico de la mañana que Gustav bajaba gustoso a comprarle en una tienda en la esquina de la calle. Georgie le reñía, alegando que por ello eran sus episodios de acidez estomacal, pero éste aseguraba que así lo había hecho en los últimos treinta años de su vida y que ya era muy tarde para cambiar, por lo que a la bajista no le quedaba de otra que tragarse su instinto maternal y aceptar que en ese aspecto ella y su padre eran polos opuestos.

Por lo general Gustav preparaba para ambos alguna especialidad suya que consistía en huevos, huevos o huevos, eso sí, preparados cada vez de manera diferente por lo que el sabor no los saturaba, y cuando a Georgie le apetecía un platillo diferente, por su cuenta que levantaba cinco minutos antes que la alarma y para cuando Gustav salía del baño después de vaciar la vejiga era que la encontraba en bata de dormir y con el delantal puesto frente al fogón. Su cantidad de platos era menor, y por lo general más dulce, pero Gustav no tenía quejas de sus hot-cakes de masa casera, y menos cuando ella se había preparado desde el día anterior comprando fresas o moras y con ellas elaboraba una mermelada lista para untarse.

Robert terminaba de desayunar a eso de las siete cincuenta, y tras una parada en el baño para lavarse los dientes y otra al armario de la entrada de donde sacaba paraguas (si es que el pronóstico predecía lluvia) y su maletín de trabajo. Sin importar qué estuviera haciendo antes, Georgie siempre se acercaba a él para despedirse y desearle un excelente día en la oficina, y Gustav le cobró obsesión a ese pequeño instante en el que la seriedad de Robert se desvanecía cuando su hija lo abrazaba y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla perfectamente rasurada.

El resto de su día transcurría diferente cada vez, dependiendo de cuál fuera su interés.

A veces se quedaban en el interior viendo televisión basura bajo el pretexto de ampliar su vocabulario en inglés, y otras salían a pasear por las calles. Un par de veces se reunieron con Lupita a su hora del almuerzo, y Gustav descubrió que una vez superada la vergüenza inicial de cuando la barrera de rockstar-fan se vino abajo sin mayor estrépito, los dos encontraron intereses en común que les permitieron tratarse de iguales. A veces también se reunían con Robert en algún restaurante alrededor de su oficina, y cuando por falta de tiempo éste tenía qué cancelarles, Georgie se aseguraba de llevarle algo de comer a su despacho, un gesto siempre bien recibido en el que el padre de la bajista al menos les dedicaba diez minutos sin importar lo apretada que estuviera su agenda.

Gustav volvió a ejercitarse, y Georgie le imitó, los dos saliendo a correr alrededor de un parque cercano por lo menos tres veces a la semana, cuatro si les era posible, pero nunca más de eso, porque el día en que cumplieron cinco a la mañana siguiente apenas pudieron salir de la cama por culpa de los espasmos musculares y el dolor en las articulaciones.

Visitaron museos, conocieron un par de galerías de arte, asistieron a un concierto de música clásica y a otro de rock, compraron entradas para obras en Broadway a las que Robert los acompañó en cada ocasión con una cita diferente, y también volvieron a la zona cero y recorrieron las instalaciones que en la fecha en que habían ido antes se encontraban cerradas.

Fueron las primeras dos semanas en New York más apacibles y felices que Gustav hubiera experimentado en mucho tiempo, y quiso creer que serían un presagio para los dos meses restantes que le quedaban en la ciudad en compañía de Georgie, pero entonces los gemelos contactaron con ellos y la burbuja de aparente apacibilidad estalló en sus caras.

—En un par de horas saldremos en todos los tabloides de Europa —escuchó Gustav a Tom a través del altavoz del teléfono de Georgie, y luego se le unió la voz de Bill.

—Ya saben, como es secreto y todo eso de nuestra huida de Alemania, por supuesto que se tienen que enterar todos en los medios. David mandó llamar a la prensa, así que sólo espero que me hayan tomado las fotos desde un buen ángulo o haré una rabieta.

—¿Y cuándo no? —Ironizó Gustav, ganándose una retahíla de insultos por parte del menor de los gemelos—. Bueno, ya. No te tienes que poner así y darme toda la razón.

Bill soltó una palabrota equivalente a una bomba nuclear, y en lugar de despertar el enojo en Gustav le provocó una carcajada.

—Vale, pues.

—¿Ya están instalados en su nueva casa? —Preguntó Georgie apenas se calmaron los ánimos.

—Enviamos lo esencial por adelantado, y compramos por internet un par de cosas que entregaron antes de nuestra llegada, pero hace falta desempacar y acomodar todo —dijo Tom, seguido de un bostezo—. Y para no variar, Bill ya se zafó de ayudar alegando que se ha roto tres uñas.

—Sólo dos —clarificó Bill en su mejor tono snob—, pero es que Tom insiste en que le ayude a armar la base de la cama y ese no es trabajo para mí. Yo ni siquiera sabría qué destornillador utilizar.

—¿Y cuál si es, uh? —Refunfuñó su gemelo—. Porque tampoco has querido ayudarme con nada más.

—¿Y Gordon y Simone no les han ayudado? —Inquirió Gustav, quien sabía que la madre y el padrastro de los gemelos se les habían unido en la comitiva y estarían con ellos en lo que se adaptaban a su nueva casa.

—Gordon hace lo que puede, pero hasta él tiene un límite en sus conocimientos; él es músico y no empleado del hogar. Y mamá se ha puesto a limpiar y es quien se encarga de que comamos bien y saludable, pero seh… Es casi de tanta ayuda como Bill.

—Contraten a alguien. Algún _handyman_ de los que se anuncian en los periódicos en la sección de clasificados —sugirió Georgie—. Así fue como Robert pudo instalarse luego de un mes de vivir aquí y dormir en el suelo porque no le alcanzaba el tiempo para nada más.

—No suena tan mal, aunque… Ya saben. —Tom suspiró, y su respiración hizo vibrar la línea—. Tener a alguien dentro de casa, a alguien a quien ni conocemos, es perturbador como mínimo. Hace falta alguien de confianza, pero eso no es algo que le puedas decir a los de la agencia de trabajo, eh.

—Pues si te sigues tardando eternidades en montar la televisión al muro, yo mismo contrataré a un _candyman_ de esos —gruñó Bill—. Es el colmo que tengamos televisión por satélite y ya me haya perdido varios capítulos estreno de mis programas favoritos.

—Bien con tus prioridades, eh, Bill —le chanceó Gustav sin que éste se lo tomara a mal, porque si bien a ratos aseveraba que no era el egoísta que ellos afirmaban que era, había otros momentos en los que Bill sacaba provecho de su estatus y se valía de él para obtener lo que le venía en gana.

—Bah —desdeñó el menor de los gemelos las palabras de Gustav—. Como sea. En cuanto terminemos de empacar y mamá y Gordon de vayan, ustedes dos están invitados a visitarnos. Tenemos piscina.

—Y un jardín perfecto para parrilladas —agregó Tom, quien en otro momento habría arrugado la nariz ante la idea de permanecer en el exterior a merced de los elementos, pero que igual que su gemelo estaba entusiasmado con cada pequeña característica que tenían en su nueva casa, y la parrilla al carbón con la que ahora contaban y el patio a la sombra de los árboles por los que se filtraba una brisa netamente californiana no hacía sino intensificar ese sentimiento—. Oh, y esperen a ver la vista. La casa se encuentra situada en una colina separada de otras casas, así que en cuanto podamos, Bill y yo saldremos a tomar el sol en pelotas, igual que cuando vinimos a este mundo.

—Ewww —corearon Gustav y Georgie a la vez, visualizando el triste espectáculo que sería ese par de esmirriados dorándose bajo el sol de California. Con la suerte que tenían, Bill se achicharraría por el efecto de los rayos UV, e idiota como era, seguro Tom sugeriría que se curaran las quemaduras con algo inverosímil como crema de coco, mayonesa, o hasta semen…

—Creo que los vecinos no apreciarían eso, Tom —escucharon una quinta voz, y a juzgar por los ruidos y las interferencias, era Gordon quien se había unido a su charla después de escuchar los planes descabellados que sus hijastros tenían.

Una vez pasado ese momento incómodo, fue Bill reiteró la invitación.

—No era broma lo de antes —dijo con asombrosa seriedad—, nos gustaría ver caras conocidas aunque sea al otro lado del mundo.

—Seh, LA es divertido y eso, pero nos hacen falta ustedes —secundó Tom a su gemelo—. De momento los cambios no son tan chocantes, pero estamos al borde de un minicolapso nervioso si no tenemos con quién hablar en alemán.

Gustav le lanzó una mirada a Georgie por encima del teléfono móvil que reposaba sobre la mesa que claramente era una proposición de que fuera ella quien tomara las riendas y decidiera por ambos.

—No sé… —Fingió ella que lo estaba considerando—. Gus y yo nos hemos acostumbrado tanto a dormir en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama… ¿Qué tienen ustedes para ofrecernos en esa casa donde todavía no han puesto ni un clavo en las paredes?

Bill gruñó, en cambio Tom ofreció su mejor oferta. —Oye, que eso no es problema. Tampoco es como si nos sobraran los muebles y los colchones, así que estaba de más especificar que ustedes dos iban a tener que compartir sitio para dormir. ¿Verdad, Bill?

A juzgar por el quedo “Ow” que éste dejó escapar de los labios, era de suponerse que Tom le había propinado un golpe, con toda certeza un codazo en las costillas.

—Sí, erm… Nos encantaría que profanaran la santidad del cuarto de invitados.

Gustav se tragó la carcajada que pugnó por salir de su garganta y la transformó en una tos mal disimulada, en cambio que Georgie chasqueó la lengua y se dio por bien servida. —Vale. Iremos. Pero debo advertirles que no será sino hasta noviembre, porque dudo que en lo que queda del mes terminen de acomodarse, y mamá vendrá durante octubre de visita, así que…

Acomodando sus itinerarios de manera que encajaran, los cuatro reservaron las tres primeras semanas de noviembre para una visita a LA donde los gemelos prometieron ser los mejores anfitriones del mundo, y en palabras de Georgie “no joder, no husmear, y no criticar” nada de lo que ocurriera entre ella y Gustav, sobre todo “no opinar, sin importar qué tan grande sea la tentación” y los hizo jurarlo sobre su alma inmortal y la de sus mascotas, que después de sus padres eran lo más importante para ellos.

Finalizaron la llamada conviniendo en llamarse más adelante en la semana, y apenas presionó el botón rojo, Georgie se llevó ambas manos al cuello y se masajeó la tensión acumulada ahí.

—Deja te ayudo —se ofreció Gustav, y posicionándose detrás de ella en el sofá le recorrió el área con manos hábiles y expertas que en cuestión de minutos se llevaron consigo cualquier rastro de estrés.

—Oh, Gus —gimió Georgie con la cabeza echada al frente y el cabello cayéndole de cascada sobre el rostro—. Tus manos son mágicas…

—Eso ya lo has dicho antes —respondió éste con picardía, una contestación que en circunstancias normales le habría hecho merecedor de al menos un pellizco, pero Georgie estaba tan ida con el roce de sus dedos que prefirió que dejarlo salirse con la suya.

—¿Sabes? —Murmuró Georgie al cabo de un rato, cuando Gustav ya había bajado por su espalda y se concentraba en masajearla ahí también—. Casi había olvidado que mamá iba a venir a New York. Va a ser raro, ¿no?

—¿Para ti, para mí o para Robert? —Inquirió el baterista, disminuyendo la presión ejercida cuando al seguir descendiendo llegó a la cintura de Georgie y posó una mano a cada lado.

—Para todos, supongo —dijo Georgie, mirando por encima de su hombro—. Es decir, todos tenemos nuestros líos con ella de algún modo.

—Hey, no me metas en eso —refunfuñó el baterista—, que yo nunca he tenido ni el más mínimo roce con tu madre. Siempre que la veo trato de ser cortés y comportarme.

—Ya, pero… —Abandonando su posición actual en la que le daba la espalda a Gustav, Georgie se giró hasta quedar frente a frente y quedar sentada sobre una pierna y con la otra colgando al piso—. Hay algo que debo confesarte…

Varias posibilidades, cada una más espantosa que la anterior, discurrieron por la mente de Gustav mientras éste abría grande los ojos, se paralizaba, y sentía un sudor frío correrle por la espina hasta terminar en el cóccix. Georgie lo vio palidecer, y al instante le tocó una mejilla.

—Gus, tranquilízate. No es _tan_ serio, carajo. ¿Pero qué te pasa? Te has puesto del color de la ceniza.

—¿Qué te pasa _a ti_? —Rebatió éste con el alma volviéndole al cuerpo una vez que pudo tachar de su lista ‘cáncer’ y ‘embarazo imprevisto’ (aunque de éste último no estaba del todo convencido que fuera a reaccionar mal, pero decidió analizar su sentir al respecto en otra ocasión más favorable) y la atmósfera en el cuarto volvió a ser respirable—. ¿Y bien, qué es eso tan importante que debes de confesar?

Georgie enredó un dedo en un largo mechón de su cabello y se dio un tirón, un gesto muy propio de ella cuando estaban por salir al escenario a dar un concierto grande y en los ensayos habían tenido dificultades técnicas. En una palabra: Nervios. En dos palabras: _Muchos_ nervios. Y en más que dos palabras: Cagada de miedo pero antes muerta que admitirlo sin antes someterse a tortura.

—Mira, la cuestión es que mamá se va a hospedar con nosotros. El plan era que ella y yo durmiéramos juntas en el cuarto de invitados, o Robert cogería el sillón mientras ella estuviera aquí y ocupara su recámara, pero contigo como cuarto inquilino…

Una piedra se aposentó en la base del estómago de Gustav, porque si esa era la manera sutil que tenía Georgie en sugerirle que se fuera a un hotel durante el mes de octubre, él lo aceptaría sin rechistar, aunque un tanto descorazonado por cómo se habían dado los hechos, pero él entendía que la familia iba primero y que su presencia entorpecía su dinámica. Para su sorpresa…

—… Robert se va a quedar con un compañero suyo del trabajo —finalizó Georgie—. Así mamá dormirá en su cama y los tres nos acomodaremos con el espacio restante.

—Ah, ok.

—La cuestión peliaguda aquí es… —Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior, y fue la siguiente frase la que le puso a Gustav el estómago en nudos—. Ella no sabe de nosotros, al menos no al ciento por ciento y confirmado por mi persona, pero dudo que podamos ocultárselo por más tiempo si es que vamos a convivir gran parte del día y de la noche. Hasta ella que es la reina de la distracción notaría que hay algo entre nosotros, aunque no sea… oficial. Tú me entiendes.

«Y ni hablar del dormir juntos y los ruidos que le lleguen a través de la pared», pensó Gustav con una mezcla de risa histérica y orgullo.

—Y es ahora cuando todo ese asunto de darnos un tiempo resulta incómodo, ¿porque cómo diantres le digo eso a mamá? Ella no lo entendería ni en un millón de años.

—Melissa no parece ser del tipo tradicional —rememoró Gustav la libertad de elección con la que Georgie había crecido, y que por ello la bajista era una de las mujeres más independientes que había conocido en la vida. Gustav dedujo que era una conjunción de factores, como el haber crecido como hija única, la falta de padre la mayor parte del año, y una madre que trabajaba largos turnos y apenas la atendía; todo ello era una suma de factores que habían hecho de Georgie una persona autosuficiente y capaz, aunque a la vez insegura cuando uno de sus progenitores decidía intervenir de la nada y la llenaban de dudas.

—No exactamente, pero estamos hablando de la misma madre que me dio un ultimátum para abandonar el bajo y dedicarme a la universidad a tiempo completo. Ella te aprecia, de eso no hay duda, y estoy segura de que se lo tomará con calma si le decimos que hay sentimientos de por medio y que somos novios; pero en primera, eso no es tan cierto en ese momento, no por la parte de los tecnicismos, y en segundo… Se va a infartar cuando se entere que no es reciente, sino algo que data de varios años atrás.

—Entiendo tu punto —dijo Gustav con una mueca a medias, y entonces Georgie remató su ataúd con un clavo herrumbroso.

—A mí edad ya estoy bastante mayorcita para que me dé ‘la charla’ con todos sus puntos y detalles —enfatizó con comillas en el aire usando sus dedos índice y los ojos en blanco—, pero sé que lo va a hacer, con un ciento por ciento de seguridad.

—Qué horror.

—Y te va a querer incluir, porque como hombre de la relación también necesitas estar enterado de mis asuntos femeninos, ew, si casi puedo oírla soltar su perorata interminable.

—Hey, que eso sólo es en el caso de que le… ya sabes, que le digamos que estamos juntos. —Ante la mirada dolida de Georgie, Gustav se apresuró a elaborar su explicación—. Será lo que tú decidas, ¿ok?

Aquello, en lugar de aplacar a la bajista sólo le hizo más profundo el surco que se dibujaba entre sus dos cejas. Gustav a su exhaló aire por la nariz.

—Ya, pero me gustaría que tú también tuvieras voz y voto, porque una relación es de dos, incluso si ahora mismo no estamos…

—Pues… Gustav no se lo tuvo que pensar mucho para dar con un veredicto—. Coincido en la parte de que sería demasiado engorroso explicarle el punto exacto en que nos encontramos. Porque, o somos novios o no lo somos, y al diablo con las sombras de gris. De cualquier modo, todavía tenemos una semana para decidir.

—Y un mes completo con ella para lamentarnos de lo que elijamos, pero sí, todavía hay tiempo —coincidió Georgie con él el aplazar lo inevitable al menos por un par de días más en los que sopesaban los pros y los contras y elegían de entre dos males el mejor.

Al menos bajo ese precepto fue que Gustav se sacudió ese peso del cuerpo y lo mandó al trastero de su consciencia para lidiar después con ello.

 _Después_ , como un aprendizaje heredado de Georgie y que a pesar de todo no era infalible.

 

Melissa arribó a la ciudad de New York el primer viernes de octubre a eso del mediodía, pero lo sorprendente del asunto fue que cruzó la puerta de entrada del departamento con Robert al brazo y los dos compartiendo una historia, que a juzgar por sus risas que se habían dejado escuchar desde el elevador y luego por todo el pasillo, debía de haber sido la mar de divertida.

—… Oh, querido, tú siempre tan ocurrente —coqueteó Melissa con Robert, y desde su sitio en la cocina mientras se afanaba con Georgie en preparar un almuerzo para los cuatro, Gustav le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad a la bajista, quien por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, henos aquí —anunció Robert, soltando a Melissa para despojarse de su gabardina y maletín de mano. Su exesposa metió la maleta al departamento y por indicación de Robert la colocó a un lado de la entrada como lugar provisional.

Descalzándose, los dos ingresaron a la residencia, dándole así tiempo a Georgie de lavarse las manos y correr a su encuentro.

Fingiendo que le daba un último toque a la sopa que hervía en el fogón, Gustav espió el reencuentro por el rabillo del ojo, tomando nota que era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocer a la bajista en que la veía a ella con sus dos progenitores en la misma ciudad, ya no hablar de la misma habitación.

La visión de ellos tres no era el típico cuadro de reunión familiar en el que se abrazaban y lloraban, inundados hasta el tuétano de alguna emoción feliz, sino… Besos en la mejilla, frases de rigor (“¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje?” y la consecuente respuesta de “Bien, lo normal”), ofrecimientos de mostrarle el departamento a Melissa, y luego ella comentando que les traía un par de regalos directo de Alemania.

Gustav no pudo evitar comparar su reunión con las propias cuando volvía al hogar de su infancia y su familia inmediata y también la extendida lo asfixiaban entre abrazos y besuqueos, que en el caso de las tías, le dejaban ambas mejillas pintadas del color de sus labiales. Aquí donde todo era relajado, casi un compromiso (aunque no por ello plagado de frialdad), en su caso era un festejo carnavalesco en donde Gustav imploraba por espacio para respirar y que lo dejaran en paz un rato antes de volverse loco.

En lo que Georgie y Robert guiaban a Melissa a la recámara principal donde se hospedaría y le mostraban el resto de los cuartos y la localización del sanitario. A lo lejos escuchó Gustav el rumor de sus voces mientras le recordaban conectar cualquier cable al convertidor de voltaje si es que no quería estropear sus aparatos eléctricos, y la mención los hizo reír porque al parecer a uno de ellos tres le había pasado precisamente eso durante un viaje, pero Gustav no alcanzó a captar quién.

A solas en la cocina y revolviendo la olla en la que burbujeaba un nutritivo caldo de pollo con verduras, Gustav hundió un poco los hombros al percatarse de que extrañaba a su familia, y que aunque se resistiera a reconocerlo, era un anhelo que Georgie no era capaz de llenar por mucho que se esforzara.

Y es que sin llegar a ser un niño de mamá (y de papá… y de hermana mayor…), a Gustav no le avergonzaba declarar a su familia nuclear como lo más importante, no en primer o segundo lugar, sino empatada con Georgie en planos diferentes, porque para él venían a representar esas personas a quienes les confiaría la vida con los ojos cerrados y sin dudas en el alma. Lo cual no aliviaba la melancolía que de pronto le exudaba por los poros y le hacía desear que ya fuera domingo para llamar a casa y hablar con todos ellos.

—Gustav querido, pero qué descortesía la mía de no saludarte apenas llegar —interrumpió Melissa sus pensamientos, y éste soltó el cucharón para compartir con ella un abrazo de cariño sincero y dos besos sonoros, uno por cada mejilla—. Pero qué grande y crecido estás, si yo todavía te recuerdo con el cabello tan rubio y ensortijado como un querubín —le acarició dicho cabello, que con los años había perdido la sedosidad de la primera infancia y ahora era un par de tonos más oscuro, todavía rubio, pero más cerca de las tonalidades castañas que nunca.

—¡Mamá! —Reprendió Georgie a su progenitora—. No seas grosera.

—Oh, Gustav no se lo toma a mal, ¿verdad, cariño? —Corroboró Melissa con él y Gustav esbozó una sonrisa tímida, porque lo habían metido en un aprieto—. Además, sigue tan guapo como siempre. Las chicas deben de estar locas por ti, ¿a que sí?

—Sólo a un par —bromeó Gustav, y al apreciar que Georgie se había atragantado con su propia saliva, se corrigió—. Pero da igual, yo ya tengo a alguien especial.

—¿Ah sí? —Melissa le guiñó el ojo—. ¿Y eso desde cuándo? ¿Quién es la chica afortunada a la que todavía no he visto retratada en esos tabloides de chismes? No es que yo los lea, por supuesto, pero Samantha mi peluquera las tiene al por mayor en su estética así que no me queda de otra más que hojear unas cuantas mientras espero a que me atienda.

—No toda nuestra vida está documentada en esos periodicuchos, mamá —gruñó Georgie, y después desvió la atención a la sopa que hervía y que amenazaba con derramarse por el borde de la olla—. Oh, cuidado. Se va a tirar.

—Yo me encargo —volvió Gustav a su puesto, bajando el fuego y revolviendo el contenido hasta que las burbujas bajaron de nivel.

—Iré poniendo la vajilla y los cubiertos —se ofreció Georgie, y Robert guió a Melissa a la mesa de cuatro lugares en la que comerían.

—¿No deberíamos ayudarles? —Susurró Melissa, y Robert denegó.

—Ahora tú eres la invitada y ellos residentes temporales, es su turno de agasajarte.

La comida estuvo en tiempo récord, y aunque sólo se trató de un plato de sopa, la sazón hizo que tanto Gustav como Georgie se ganaran un par de elogios por parte de Melissa y Robert.

—Es bueno ver que te has convertido en una persona capaz de cuidar de ti misma, cariño —dijo Melissa, bajando su cuchara hasta el plato y haciendo una pausa antes de continuar—, pero eso no implica que debas estar sola, ¿sabes? De eso mismo venía conversando muy seriamente con tu padre en el taxi y-…

—Mamá —la interrumpió Georgie, quien con Gustav de antemano había decidido, _habían_ decidido los dos, que lo mejor sería ser honestos—. No tienes de qué preocuparte porque tengo a alguien, y… —Se humedeció los labios, y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios—. Y soy feliz.

—Me alegro, cariño. De todo corazón me alegro —volvió Melissa a la carga con su cuchara.

—Mmm… —Georgie se aclaró la garganta y luchó porque las facciones de su rostro no la traicionaran—. ¿Y no me vas a preguntar de quién se trata?

—Bueno —se limpió Melissa la comisura de los labios con la servilleta que tenía en el regazo—. Es Gustav, ¿correcto?

Georgie se giró hacia Robert. —¡Le dijiste! —Lo acusó, y éste se delató con dos parpadeos consecutivos—. ¡Lo hiciste, oh por Diosss!

—No me pude resistir —se disculpó éste—. Tu madre hace las mejores caras cuando le juego bromas, así que primero le dije que estabas de novia con un punk anarquista que vivía en el piso de abajo y que planeabas perforarte la nariz la siguiente semana.

—Y casi me da un infarto —agregó Melissa propinándole un codazo a su exmarido—, pero entonces tu padre se rió y sentí unas ganas irrefrenables de acariciar su cuello con mis manos…

—¿Y no pudiste decirlo antes? Caray, que hasta tenía dolores de estómago y estaba por echarme para atrás, mamá —le recriminó Georgie a su progenitora, a pesar de todo con un saludable color en la tez que antes no se encontraba ahí—. Así que… ¿Está bien por ti? Porque es…

—Complicado, lo sé. Robert me ha aclarado los pormenores, y aunque debo confesarte que me ofende un poco que no me hayas hablado de esto antes, jovencita, también soy consciente de que tus razones tendrían y que debo aceptarlas. Después de todo, ya tienes veintitrés años, vives por tu cuenta pagando tus facturas, y así ha sido desde hace tiempo, así que no es mi sitio inmiscuirme donde no me llaman, ¿correcto?

—Tú lo has dicho —fue la respuesta categórica de Georgie, quien no se adentró en terrenos pantanosos y en su lugar aceptó el apretón de mano que Melissa le dio.

—No vayan a creer que se zafan de contarme cada íntimo detalle —pidió Melissa muy a su pesar, así que empiecen, que semejante historia de amor no puede pasar desapercibida.

—Uhhh… —Intercambió Gustav con Georgie una mirada, e igual que él, ella parecía a punto de romper a sudar de los nervios—. No es una historia corta.

—Tengo tiempo.

—Y seguro que te aburres —secundó Georgie.

—Lo dudo.

—Pero Robert seguro que querrá llevarnos a pasear por la ciudad, y habiendo tantos sitios interesantes por conocer-…

—Eso puede esperar —desmintió éste la aseveración de Gustav.

—Y no es una historia con un final feliz, al menos no todavía —masculló Georgie, jugueteando con la esquina de su servilleta y rasgando el papel.

—Entonces todavía no es el final, bebé —dijo Melissa, y esas siete palabras bastaron tanto para Gustav como para Georgie, quienes se conmovieron por tal muestra de confianza, que acostumbrados como estaban a tener que defender su derecho de permanecer juntos a base de uñas y dientes, esa muestra de fe les vino a demostrar que quienes los amaban, también estaban ahí para apoyarlos.

—Vale… —Accedió luego de una larga pausa en la que se sonó la nariz y Gustav entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella por encima de la mesa—. Advertidos están. Todo comenzó cuando…

El resto fue una recapitulación de los últimos años, empezando en un tablero de anuncios con un Gustav que a duras penas logró colocar un cartel mal elaborado solicitando un bajista para su banda de garaje y a Georgie anunciándole que estaba torcido.

No el mejor inicio para un cuento de hadas, pero un inicio después de todo.

 

—Para que lo sepas —dijo Georgie parada frente al espejo del tocador y lista para quitarse el maquillaje del día—, mamá me acaba de dar La Charla.

—¿La Charla? —Utilizó Gustav el mis tono enfático que la bajista, aunque desde su posición en la cama y la cabeza sumida en una almohada, era difícil imprimirle seriedad.

—Ya sabes —humedeció Georgie la punta de un hisopo con agua micelada y se limpiaba con éste debajo de las pestañas inferiores—, esa charla tan incómodo que se da entre madre e hija cuando la primera se entera de que la segunda es sexualmente activa y cree que es su deber intervenir sin importar qué.

—Ah… Ok… Uhm… —Gustav jugueteó con el borde de la manta que le cubría hasta medio pecho—. ¿Y cómo fue?

—Tan vergonzoso como era de esperarse, ¿qué te crees si no? Y lo gracioso es que primero me pregunto si era virgen, como si a mi edad fuera posible y en su lista de pendientes estuviera cerciorarse sólo por si acaso.

—Hay chicas que llegan de blanco al altar.

—Sí, Gus —se talló Georgie con fuerza debajo del otro ojo y poco faltó para no picárselo con la punta de algodón—, ¿pero acaso te parezco una de esas chicas? Porque deja te recuerdo que fui yo la que te presionó para hacer el amor la primera vez.

—Ya, pero es que ‘presionar’ es un verbo muy duro —rió éste a medias, rememorando lo poco en realidad que se había hecho del rogar y lo bien que lo habían pasado, que minus la parte emocional que había sido un desastre, el resto se había podido considerar como provechoso—. Tampoco es que me hubieras obligado a punta de pistola, y a todo esto, ¿no deberían haber sido los papeles invertidos? Que yo te presionara a ti para hacerlo y que tú te resistieras.

—Eso no iba conmigo. Yo había decidido que tenía que perder la virginidad y que tenía que ser contigo, el resto era circunstancial —explicó Georgie con mayor naturalidad de la que se debía esperar en un caso así, y apenas finalizar tiró el hisopo a la basura y ahora humedeció una torunda que procedió a pasarse por todo el rostro, empezando desde el centro y recorriendo nariz, pómulos y frente en movimientos circulares.

—Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti —dijo Gustav—, que tienes más espina que nadie que yo conozca. Nada te detiene cuando te propones algo.

Georgie lo miró a través del espejo y en sus ojos adivinó él un destello de reproche.

—Pero bueno —decidió Gustav ignorar ese detalle y centrarse en el tema—, ¿y después que incluyo esa famosa charla que te dio Melissa?

—Ya sabes, lo usual —terminó Georgie con su ritual de belleza, y tras inspeccionarse una última vez frente al espejo apagó la luz y se acercó de puntillas a la cama—. Que debía de ser cuidadosa, que siempre usáramos protección, y de ahí se desvió al tema de los nietos y cómo ella era demasiado joven para ser abuela. Una cosa llevó a la otra y me volvió a contar la historia de mi procreación, y de como ella y Robert habían decidido tenerme a pesar de que no estaban listos, y… El resto no varía. —Georgie suspiró e hizo a un lado las mantas para acostarse sobre su costado y después cubrirse con ellas—. No lo dice directamente, pero tiene una sutileza tal con la que me acusa de ser la causa de su divorcio.

—Oh, vamos. No es eso —se esforzó Gustav en apaciguar sus inquietudes, reduciendo la distancia que los separaba y abrazándola, aspirando de su cabello recogido en una trenza la fragancia de su champú que no era sino una explosión tropical de coco, mango y kiwi que lo volvía loco—. Ningún padre en su sano juicio acusaría a sus hijos de ser responsables de su separación.

—Puede ser, es sólo que… —Georgie entrelazó una pierna entre las de Gustav y se acomodó de tal manera que lo rodeaba con un brazo mientras apoyaba la mejilla en la curva de su cuello—. Me ofende un poco que ella piense que voy a cometer sus mismos errores que ella hizo con Robert en el pasado. A mi edad ella ya me tenía, y de paso ya estaba considerando que el padre de su hija no era la mejor opción a su alcance. Los tiempos cambian, y en mi panorama no está el tener hijos.

—¿No? —Inquirió Gustav con un tono de terror imposible de disimular que después Georgie aplacó al acariciarle un brazo.

—No por ahora al menos. Vamos, que no cambiarías tu estilo de vida actual por cambiar pañales malolientes y desvelarte a diario para atender un bebé.

«Pero si fuera tuyo, eso lo cambia todo», pensó Gustav, aunque debía al menos de confesar que Georgie estaba en lo cierto y que una criatura no estaba en sus planes a corto ni mediano plazo. Quizá en diez años cuando por fin se hubieran establecido del todo, con casa, mascotas y una hipoteca compartida, o mejor aún, al diablo con la hipoteca a plazos de treinta años porque ellos tenían el dinero suficiente para comprarse una mansión de contado, que su esfuerzo les había costado recorrer toda Europa con su música y se merecían disfrutar las mieles de su éxito. Pero hasta entonces, quedaba el seguir siendo precavidos, o tan precavidos como las circunstancias lo ameritaran.

—Tsk…

—Dilo, Gus —le chinchó Georgie, apoyando sus labios sobre su clavícula y depositando un suave beso ahí—. Nunca he sentido una especial predilección por los niños, tampoco por la idea de un bebé propio que se desarrolle en mi interior por nueve meses y salga como en la película de Alien, pero si tuviera que elegir forzosamente… sería uno contigo.

—Yo era rubio y regordete al nacer, como todo un Schäfer.

—Y yo… No sé —soltó Georgie una risita—. Nunca pregunté.

—¿Ni por curiosidad?

—Para eso están los álbumes de bebé, pero mamá los guarda en su cuarto y nunca me interesó.

—Suerte la tuya, que mi madre lo saca para que lo vean las visitas, ya sea alguna tía lejana o el repartidor de pizza.

—Lo sé, ya lo vi —dijo Georgie, disfrutando de la mortificación con la que Gustav apenas toleraba eso—. La próxima vez que estemos en Loitsche le pediré una copia de esa foto donde sales desnudo en la bañera.

—Joder, no —se lamentó Gustav—, ¿en serio has visto eso?

—Eso y más —recalcó Georgie con golpes de lengua contra el paladar, y en represalia por su arrogancia, Gustav se lanzó sobre ella y le borró la sonrisa ladina a base de besos rápidos e intensos que le robaron el aliento—. Gus… Mamá nos va a escuchar. Y después de La Charla, lo menos que quiero es una repetición. O peor: Que te pida que nos acompañes para también estar actualizado.

Ese argumento bastó para que la incipiente erección que se le estaba formando al baterista en los bóxers se desinflara hasta quedar en nada.

—Uhm… —Se retiró, de pronto atormentado por la posibilidad de que las paredes del departamento fueran tan delgadas como para delatarlos. Lo cierto es que seguido él y Georgie captaban los ronquidos de Robert, y por esa misma regla de tres, era de suponerse que cualquier ruido dentro de su recámara también se pudiera apreciar en la otra. Con Robert no habían tenido necesidad de preocuparse, ya que el padre de la bajista se iba a la cama temprano y dormía como tronco, pero tratándose de Melissa…

—Lo siento —susurró Georgie con la vista clavada en el techo, en la misma posición que se encontraba Gustav mientras se hacía a la idea de que le esperaban un par de semanas difíciles con ley seca.

Octubre se auguraba como un mes de celibato forzado.

 

Contrario a lo que Gustav esperaba pero no Georgie, Melissa se dedicó a recorrer la ciudad de New York por sí misma y no sólo sin pedirle que la acompañaran, sino aferrándose a ello, porque en sus palabras exactas “prefería ir a su ritmo y modo, sin molestar ni ser molestada”, y así era como a diario salió un poco después que Robert a la calle y Gustav se quedaba con una sensación de extrañeza que Georgie ya ni recordaba tener.

—Así es ella —dijo la bajista en repetidas ocasiones—, no lo tomes personal.

—Pero… —Y en cada una de ellas, Gustav se quedó con la mente en blanco, pasmado y buscando en sí alguna razón que causara a Melissa evitarlo a él o Georgie, pero sin encontrar ninguna.

Melissa iba y venía a su libre antojo, y así como a ratos estaba de regreso a mediodía con una bolsa repleta de panecillos árabes de una tienda que se encontraba a meras calles de distancia, otras veces no volvía sino hasta después de medianoche y con los brazos repletos de pulseras de papel de todos los museos, galerías, bares, discotecas, atracciones públicas y privadas, por mencionar algunos, y demás sitios que atrapaban su atención y que ella visita sin discriminar ninguno.

A diferencia de Melissa que estaba viviendo su primera y gran visita a la Gran Manzana, probablemente también la última ya que Robert se mudaría apenas pasado el Año Nuevo, y que de paso no conseguiría por sí misma recursos para volver por su cuenta, Gustav y Georgie ya estaban un tanto familiarizados con sus calles de concreto y el vapor que emanaba de la mayoría de las tuberías, del griterío en decenas de idiomas diferentes, de la eclecticidad netamente neoyorkina de sus habitantes, de los paseos por Central Park, de los miles de puestos que ofrecían desde la comida más tóxica hasta un platillo gourmet por menos de cinco dólares por cabeza, de sus aromas, colores y atmósfera. De todo ello y más, por lo que más veces de las que no preferían quedarse en el departamento y holgazanear, o simplemente llevar a cabo las tareas cotidianas como hacer la limpieza del piso, bajar al sótano a poner un par de cargas de lavado, y si les era forzoso salir, realizar las compras y llevar a la tintorería que se encontraba a un lado los trajes y corbatas de Robert que no soportaban ni el ciclo delicado en la lavadora industrial, mucho menos el calor directo de una plancha y que requerían de cuidados extras.

Si bien durante las primeras tres semanas de su estancia Melissa se guardó su opinión de lo dispares de sus intereses para el día, no se pudo contener por más tiempo, y la conversación que mantuvo con Georgie en la cocina llegó a oídos de Gustav por el tubo de ventilación que conectaba con el del baño. Un desperfecto del que Gustav se había quejado antes porque no sabía si era peor oler comida en el sanitario o mierda frente al lavatrastos, pero del que estuvo agradecido una vez que captó el contenido de ese murmullo de voces.

—¿Es que no te aburres? New York es una ciudad increíble, cariño.

—Lo sé, mamá, no es nuestra primera visita. Ya hemos estado aquí antes, y yo ya llevo viviendo aquí más tiempo que tú.

—Ayer fui a un parque en donde ensayaba una compañía de teatro amateur. Eso no los ves todos los días en Hamburg, te lo aseguro.

—Ya, entiendo tu punto.

—No lo pareciera, si lo único que haces es quedarte dentro de estas cuatro paredes.

—Ayer Gustav y yo salimos al cine, así que eso no es cierto.

—¿Ah sí, y qué vieron?

—Uhm, una última función de Salt. Con Angelina Jolie. Era algo de acción y thriller, pero si te soy honesta apenas si presté atención. No es del tipo de películas que a mí me guste ver, pero a Gus sí, y ya que la vez pasada yo elegí a cuál función entrar…

—Ay, Georgie…

—¿Qué, mamá? —Se crispó la voz de Georgie, y Gustav cerró el grifo para escucharlas con mayor claridad. No que estuviera espiando con un vulgar fisgón, pero si se trataba de Georgie y alguien la intentaba sentir mal (incluida Melissa, fuera su madre o no), él tenía que intervenir y salvarla si se salía de control. Una vida frente a las cámaras y medios hostiles los habían dejado curados del temor de inmiscuirse donde no les llamaban para protegerse el uno al otro que pasar por alto una situación desagradable.

—He visto varios cines independientes por la zona. ¿Para qué desperdiciar tu tiempo y dinero viendo basura Hollywoodense cuando podrías ver algún documental o algo del cine de arte? Con tantas opciones a tu disposición, es una tontería ir por la fácil y ya digerido, cariño.

La respuesta de la bajista quedó ahogada por el traqueteo de unos sartenes, así que Gustav las imaginó yendo de del escurridor en el fregadero a el compartimento donde los guardaban apilados por tamaños.

—Además —prosiguió Georgie—, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de los quehaceres del hogar. Y en vista de que nunca ha sido tu fuerte, nos toca a nosotros limpiar por ti.

—¿Y esa es tu excusa?

—No es ninguna excusa, por Dios santo. Me has preguntado y te he dado la respuesta, ¿qué más quieres de mí?

—Que salgas, que recorras las calles de esta ciudad. No sé, que vayas a un concierto de piano o que rentes un paseo en bote.

—Eso ya lo hicimos en visitas pasadas. Fue divertido. Volvimos después para un día de picnic y Robert nos acompañó.

—Mira, cariño, no es que me quiera inmiscuir pero… —La pausa que hizo Melissa obligó a Gustav a pararse de puntas y pegar la oreja al ducto—, ¿no te parece que pasas demasiado tiempo con Gustav?

—¿Con mi novio Gustav, mamá? —Cargó Georgie cada sílaba con exasperación—. No, no me lo parece, pero al parecer tú sí porque te crees con derecho de-…

—Yo sólo comentaba que-…

—Mamá…

Gustav tensó las manos en puños fuertemente apretados mientras esperaba la refutación de Melissa, que como reloj suizo llegó apenas unos segundos después.

—No me quiero entrometer-…

—Pero lo estás haciendo, madre, lo haces justo ahora —intercambió Georgie el informal ‘mamá’ de siempre por una versión más fría y acorde a su tono de voz—, y no me gusta que lo hagas.

—Lo único que digo es que hay un mundo afuera de este departamento y que te lo estás perdiendo, ¿por qué?, ¿por estar acurrucada en el regazo de Gustav sin parar? Es lo único que los veo hacer, sin importar la hora en que entre o salga por esa puerta.

Un ruido fuerte hizo temblar el oído interno de Gustav, y éste dedujo con una mueca que se había caído la tapa de una cacerola, a saber si por mano de Georgie o de Melissa.

—No voy a discutir esto contigo.

—Pues deberías. Es en mí en quien más deberías de confiar. Nadie te querrá ni comprenderá como yo lo haré.

—Joder, mamá… —Más murmullos, y luego—: Es demasiado temprano en la mañana y demasiado tarde en la vida para esto.

—Sólo te pido que lo pienses. Estoy feliz por ti, y Gustav es un buen chico, estoy segura de que te trata como es debido, pero ustedes dos dan la impresión de estar demasiado… unidos. Eso no puede ser saludable.

—¿Según tu definición o la de quién? Porque con todo respeto, no es asunto tuyo.

—No me hables así.

—Tú no me hables así.

Gustav se retiró de la ventila, convencido de que había escuchado más de lo que podía tolerar, y con el corazón sumido en el área del estómago, pasó a sentarse sobre la tapa del retrete, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y después el rostro en la palma de las manos.

La intuición de Georgie no había errado en el pasado cuando le pidió mantener a Melissa ajena a sus asuntos, y ahora comprendía la razón. Y es que siendo honesto consigo mismo, Gustav de quien más había temido era de Robert, y al final había resultado ser él quien les diera su apoyo incondicional. Incluso después de enterarse que Georgie y Gustav no estaban juntos en el completo sentido de la palabra, se había guardado bien en opinar al respecto, y sólo había tratado el tema con el baterista una mañana en que éste se había levantado antes que Georgie y ellos habían coincidido frente a la cafetera. Apenas una oración.

—Espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes al final, se lo merecen —y nada más. Sin caer en la intromisión, les había deseado lo mejor, y luego habían vuelto a la normalidad.

En cambio Melissa… Gustav ya no necesitaba del ducto de ventilación para oír sus voces, que con cada minuto habían ido subiendo en volumen hasta convertirse en gritos, y ya de poco servía refugiarse en el baño porque era obvio que ya no abrigaban la esperanza de ocultárselo.

—¡… pues si antes no te importaba, no lo hagas ahora!

—¡Soy tu madre, jovencita, y no te permito que te dirijas a mí de ese modo!

Gustav se aplastó la nariz y abrió una abertura entre sus dedos para contemplar el linóleo del piso. A pesar de que Georgie y Melissa ya habían lanzado por la ventana todo acopio de discreción, él no tenía planes en unirse en una pelea en la que era un tercero venido a menos y sólo mentado cada tantas frases. No le iba a cobrar resentimiento a Melissa, al menos ese era su plan, aunque no pudo evitar el fruncir el ceño un poco más cada vez que la madre de Georgie enumeraba otra de sus razones de por qué ellos dos estaban viviendo una relación sentimental poco saludable.

—¡Si te esconde frente al mundo es porque no te ama con honestidad! —Remató con un último clavo al ataúd que había ido construyendo en la última media hora, y eso fue la gota que derramó el jarrón.

Gustav salió del baño, y en cinco zanjadas se plantó en el mismo cuarto que ellas. Georgie lloraba, y contagiada por lo tenso de la situación, Melissa estaba a punto de imitarla.

Sin mediar ningún otro pensamiento racional, Gustav se dirigió a Georgie y la abrazó con fuerza. Mirando por encima del hombro de Georgie, Gustav descubrió que Melissa había enrojecido y se negaba a cruzar miradas con él.

—Georgie… —Musitó Melissa dando un paso al frente, pero la presencia de Gustav se impuso y ésta captó en el acto que su papel en la vida de Georgie era secundario y que alguien más ocupaba ese primer puesto.

La bajista se limpió los ojos con el borde de una mano antes de separar la frente del hombro de Gustav y enfrentarse a su madre.

—Esto es igual que aquella vez en que querías que dejara la banda y me enfocara en la universidad, pero ya ves quién tenía la razón al final, mamá. —Georgie exhaló una vez, rápido y con resignación—. Así que te pido por favor que mantengas tu distancia en asuntos que ya no te conciernen o yo me encargaré de que así sea.

Las facciones de Melissa se contrajeron como si su dueña hubiera sufrido el impacto de una bofetada, y en el equivalente emocional, así había sido, de guante blanco y delicadeza sin igual en la que Georgie marcó una línea en el piso y la retaba (con consecuencias) a cruzarla.

—B-Bueno… —Trastabilló su progenitora mientras se recuperaba—. Eres una adulta después de todo, así que haz lo que quieras —murmuró lo último con el área alrededor de la boca drenada de color y surcada por diminutas líneas de tensión.

Luego Melissa regresó a su habitación, y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba de vuelta con el bolso de mano colgando sobre un hombro y una chaqueta ligera doblada sobre su otro brazo.

—¿Vas a salir? —Preguntó Georgie.

—Sí —fue la corta respuesta que Melissa le dio mientras rebuscaba en el interior de su bolso por las llaves, y al encontrarlas se acercó a la puerta—. No sé a qué horas volveré, así que no me esperes despierta.

Y sin darle tiempo de contestar, salió del departamento con un medio portazo que animó a Gustav a hablar.

—Uhm… Lo de antes…

—¿Lo escuchaste todo?

—La mayor parte —admitió éste—. No fue intencional, es que el ducto del baño… Robert debería hablar con el casero para hacer algo al respecto.

—Ya. —Georgie se pasó los dedos por el cabello y se acarició el cráneo, que a juzgar por lo irritado de sus ojos y el temblor de labios que le acometía, estaba sufriendo de una jaqueca—. No esperaba algo diferente.

—Ven acá —la guió Georgie a la mesa de la cocina e hizo que se sentara en una de las sillas. Luego procedió a traerle una aspirina y se la depositó en la palma abierta junto con medio vaso con agua que ella bebió tras una pequeña ponderación.

Una vez deglutió la pastilla, Georgie pareció recobrar un poco el aliento perdido. —Eso fue… brutal. No peleábamos así desde hace años. No desde aquel asunto de la universidad, la banda y cuando me mudé sola, joder… En verdad no quería que escucharas eso, pero ya qué.

—No importa.

—¡Sí importa! —Rebatió Georgie, conteniendo un sollozo que le hizo cubrirse la boca—. Es mi madre, y opinión es importante para mí; mierda… ¿No puedo ser más patética? Estoy llorando porque mi _mami_ no acepta a mi novio, o más bien, a mi amigo con derechos.

A Gustav se le partió el corazón, y arrodillándose frente a ella, le apretó la mano que ella tenía apoyada en su rodilla. —¿Qué más da el título oficial? Al diablo con eso. Al diablo también con el resto si es lo que quieres. Es normal que te afecte lo que Melissa piense de nosotros, es tu madre después de todo. Es su trabajo preocuparse por ti, y si en el proceso te hace enojar, es porque es inevitable.

—No me estás consolando en lo absoluto —gruñó Georgie—. De hecho, me están dando ganas de golpearte.

—Pues hazlo, anda —se resignó el baterista—. Procura al menos no dejarme un ojo negro.

Cerrando los párpados y poniéndose a su merced, Gustav se sorprendió cuando los nudillos de Georgie conectaron con la piel de su mejilla en la más suave de las caricias.

—Engáñame y te mato, pero por el resto… No podría lastimarte de ninguna manera.

—A veces me pellizcas duro.

—Dedos de bajista, ¿recuerdas?

—Seh, con Tom es igual… Y yo con mis manazas de baterista —se lamentó Gustav, aunque la expresión de su rostro no cambió ni un ápice porque Georgie había continuado sus toques, esta vez jalándole el lóbulo de una oreja y masajeándolo en rítmicos movimientos—. Sé lo que intentas y… está funcionando.

—Mmm… Oye, Gus —dijo de pronto Georgie—, no la tomes en contra de mamá, ¿vale? Ella tiende a… Ok, es de familia creer que tenemos la razón y no aceptar que tal vez estamos equivocados.

—Me he dado cuenta… Ough —se quejó cuando Georgie apretó con fuerza y su oreja se resintió.

—Quizá… —Murmuró Georgie, y sus dedos se detuvieron.

—¿Quizá? —La presionó Gustav a continuar.

—Quizá es hora de que llamemos a Tom y a Bill y arreglemos con ellos esa visita a LA. Un cambio de aires nos sentaría bien, ¿no crees?

«Y eso se llama huir de los problemas», pensó Gustav, quien prefería parchar sus diferencias con Melissa en cuanto el momento fuera propicio, incluso si él sólo estaba involucrado de manera indirecta, pero que a la vez coincidió con Georgie en un aspecto fundamental: Necesitaban un cambio de aires; les urgía.

—No es que extrañe a ese par…

—Pero lo haces, y yo por igual —sonrió Georgie, y se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en los labios—. Déjamelo a mí,  y te prometo que antes del fin de semana estaremos disfrutando del eterno verano de Los Ángeles.

—Perfecto —aceptó Gustav, y sin más preámbulo Georgie se puso en pie y cogió su teléfono.

Antes de la marca de los treinta segundos, Gustav la escuchó con claridad mientras conversaba con quien él suponía que debía ser Tom. —Hey, idiota, ¿sigue en pie la invitación de recibirnos en su casa?

—Definitivamente Tom —murmuró Gustav con una sonrisa ladeada, porque el trato entre ellos dos era uno que no alcanzaba a comprender, y a ratos sentía celos. No por el ‘idiota’, per se, pero si por la facilidad con la que conectaban a pesar del tiempo que tuvieran separados.

A días de entrar en noviembre, ya estaban por hacer maletas una vez más y proseguir con su escape por escalas, esta vez a Los Ángeles, la ciudad del eterno sol.

Y contemplando el cielo nublado de New York por una ventana, el real y el figurativo, Gustav consideró que en efecto, el cambio de ambiente les sentaría de maravillas.

No podría haber estado más en lo correcto, o en un error.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Hacia LA en noviembre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si acaso, aclaro que la nieve de aguacate existe, y está riquísima.

**3.- Hacia LA en noviembre.**

 

Con una habilidad completamente alemana para la organización, Georgie habló con Tom, luego con Bill, otra vez con Tom, y cerró broche con una llamada a la aerolínea de su preferencia para reservar dos boletos redondos (el de regreso abierto) a Los Ángeles. Estaban a miércoles, y su vuelo estaba programado el sábado en la tarde para aterrizar en California apenas un par de horas después.

—Ya está listo todo —dijo Georgie, cuando apenas una hora después de haber decidido que cambiaban de alojamiento, ya tenía todo listo para que así fuera.

—Eres eficiente —la elogió Gustav, abrazándola por detrás y hundiendo la nariz en su mata de pelo que olía a champú y cera para peinar—. Casi demasiado eficiente.

—Nunca se es demasiado de nada cuando es algo bueno —rebatió Georgie, y posó sus manos sobre los brazos de Gustav que la rodeaban por la cintura—. Mi única preocupación ahora será hablar con Robert. No es como si él no estuviera enterado de nuestros planes de ir con los gemelos el mes entrante, pero hasta él que está ocupado con el trabajo y apenas tiene tiempo para algo más va a notar que nuestra partida anticipada tiene un motivo oculto. Sólo espero que no me lo pregunte con mamá presente o…

—¿O? —La presionó Gustav a seguir porque Georgie se había quedado quieta y con los labios entreabiertos.

—Se armará una gorda. No con Robert, pero mamá no creo que tome la noticia con calma.

—Mmm, igual tienes que hacer las paces con ella, ¿no? —Gustav movió la cabeza y acabó apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro de Georgie, y ésta ladeando su posición para permitirle mayor acceso a su cuello. Por inercia, Gustav la besó ahí siguiendo la línea de un tendón.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —murmuró la bajista—. Mamá y yo nos llevamos de maravilla la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando peleamos… Uf, que se esconda el resto del mundo porque se avecina la tercera guerra mundial.

—¿Tan mal es?

—Y peor. Es que… Ella es terca, y yo… Vale, soy el doble de terca porque soy la sima de ella y Robert. Y cuando cualquiera de las dos cree tener la razón con respecto a un tema, uhm, mejor ni te cuento más.

—Oye, que tengo mi buena cantidad de años de conocerte y sé bien a qué te refieres —apretó más fuerte Gustav el agarre que tenía por su medio, y la figura de Georgie se pegó a la suya como dos piezas de rompecabezas que embonaran a la perfección—. Y seguro que al final arreglan sus diferencias y se reconcilian. ¿No es así siempre?

—Un par de veces no… —Admitió Georgie con voz baja y oscura—. Y luego esos pasan a ser temas de los que jamás de los jamases hablamos. Por el bien de mi salud mental, éste no puede ser uno de esos.

—¿No?

—¡Claro que no! Es de ti de quien hablamos, y de nuestra relación, y me niego a que mamá se mantenga aferrada en sus trece y lo arruine. El futuro es muy incierto, y tanto si tiene la razón o no, me resisto a que dada las circunstancias adecuadas, ella no… —Georgie carraspeó, y lo siguiente fue un murmullo tan bajo y entre dientes que a Gustav le costó lo suyo captarlo, aunque no por ello fue menos impresionante—. Es que si nos casamos, odiaría que hubiera tensiones en el día de mi boda.

—De nuestra boda, querrás decir —dijo Gustav con normalidad, y en sus brazos Georgie se tensó—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Uhm… —Se resistió Georgie a ahondar en el tema.

No era como si en el pasado no hubieran hablado de dar un paso más hacia la formalización de su unión, la palabra ‘matrimonio’ ya había salido a flote entre los dos durante las horas muertas de alguna noche en que la que ambos tuvieran insomnio, y de espaldas sobre el colchón hubieran desnudado sus almas ante el otro. Georgie quería una ceremonia privada y de invitación exclusiva para familia y amigos cercanos, de preferencia en los meses de cambio entre la primavera y el verano, al aire libre, con un vestido blanco ligero y sin adornos superfluos, y por último una luna de miel en algún país que todavía no hubieran visitado, y que en su momento los hizo reír y al unísono dijeron “Nueva Zelanda”, seguido de unas buenas carcajadas por su sincronía.

De eso hacía ya unos cuantos años, y Gustav compartía la visión de Georgie por una boda pequeña e íntima, no tanto un banquete fastuoso por el cual lanzar la casa por la ventana, sino más bien una especie de barbacoa para celebrar con aquellas personas más allegadas que de una vez por todas lo habían hecho oficial.

Sin fechas en concreto, habían charlado de ello un par de veces desde que estaban juntos, pero esas conversaciones se habían detenido por completo una vez que decidieron salir poco a poco de su escondite y luchar por su libertad. El resultado no había sido otro que esa nueva cláusula en sus contratos y la separación temporal en la que Georgie tanto insistió y que sólo era de carácter simbólico, tomando en consideración que actuaban y se comportaban tal y como siempre, pero sin levantar la veda de un posible compromiso futuro, y ni hablar de firmar un acta de matrimonio.

—¿Y si hoy salimos a cenar fuera? Robert no volverá hoy al departamento por ropa, creo haberle escuchado comentar algo de quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina cerrando un contrato con un cliente que se encuentra en diferente zona horaria, y mamá… —Georgie suspiró con cierto deje de fastidio—. Bueno, ella me machacó tanto el que saliéramos que eso haremos.

—¿Al cine o a cenar?

Georgie se zafó de su agarro y se giró hasta quedar frente a frente. —Al cine _y_ a cenar —enfatizó—, entre otras actividades.

—Oh —exclamó Gustav, no del todo satisfecho con ese itinerario. En lo que a él había respectado esa mañana al abrir los párpados, sus planes para el día incluían limpiar el balcón de la caca de palomas que tanto abundaban en la ciudad, preparar la comida del día y pasar la tarde con un buen libro y a Georgie recostado a su lado, tal vez hasta bajar a la tienda de la esquina y comprarse un chocolate con avellanas del cual Georgie se comería más de la mitad, pero ahora…

—No olvides que debemos llevarles regalos a los gemelos, y de paso comprar algo de ropa para el clima de LA. De hecho, creo que me vendría bien pasar a cualquier tienda departamental y comprarme un traje de baño, que Tom mencionó que hay un par de piscinas cerca y me hace falta coger un poco de color mientras todavía tengo oportunidad.

—O dos, o tres —agregó Gustav, su humor dando un cambio radical al contemplar frente a sí ese nueve abanico de posibilidades. La imagen de Georgie en bikini, así fuera uno muy decente que revelara el mínimo posible de piel, le ponía a hervir la sangre de deseo.

—Y un pijama para ti, que dudo que los gemelos aprecien que duermas en calzoncillos y que bajes así a medianoche por un vaso con agua.

—En ese caso —le chinchó Gustav a ella—, lo mismo digo para ti. Sé que Tom no se opondría a verte desfilando por su casa en bragas y sin sostén, pero Bill no va a compartir su mismo parecer.

—Seh… —Aceptó Georgie esa proposición, que bastantes roces había tenido con el menor de los gemelos como para provocar desavenencias tontas que en todo caso se podían evitar adquiriendo un pijama de dos piezas y una bata para echarse encima—. Él se lo pierde.

Acordando el alistarse para salir, Gustav y Georgie se separaron el tiempo justo para volver a encontrarse frente a la puerta del departamento diez minutos después, y tomados de la mano, enfilar al ascensor.

Por delante les esperaba un día de lo más ajetreado.

 

Esa noche, una vez que Melissa volvió de quién sabría qué sitio y se acostó apenas ducharse, Gustav y Georgie hicieron lo propio, aunque en el caso del baterista, éste se levantó a eso de las once para fumarse un último cigarrillo porque el sueño lo eludía, y ahí se encontraba en el balcón contemplando la vista privilegiada que tenía de la ciudad cuando el ruido de la puerta principal lo alertó.

No que Gustav tuviera miedo por algún ladrón, que para eso estaba el portero de la entrada y el barrio era de lo más seguro, así que no le costó ni medio segundo deducir que era Robert, quien entraba y salía de su piso a las horas más extrañas para cambiar su ropa sucia por limpia y abastecerse de otros productos personales. La última vez que habían tenido noticia de él había sido tres días atrás, cuando a las seis en punto de la mañana lo encontraron bebiendo una taza de café, ya vestido de traje y corbata para ir a trabajar, pero haciendo tiempo en mandados personales porque el cliente con el que se iba a encontrar no lo recibiría hasta las ocho.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando apenas meter la cabeza por el ventanal se encontró al padre de la bajista aflojándose el nudo de la corbata y bostezando.

—Hey —lo saludó Gustav para revelar su presencia.

—Oh. Hola, Gustav —respondió Robert, y con la mano que le había quedado libre luego de colocar su maletón sobre un sillón se acarició la nuca, que a juzgar por su mueca de dolor, le estaba causando problemas—. ¿Georgie y Melissa ya se durmieron?

—Georgie sí, pero la luz del cuarto de Melissa sigue encendida, así que no sé.

—Mmm. —Robert enfiló a la cocina, y Gustav aprovechó para volver a salir al balcón, porque el cigarrillo que todavía llevaba entre los dedos traía consigo una punta de ceniza de más de un centímetro.

Gustav fumó a sus anchas un par de minutos, lanzando el humo a las corrientes de aire que se arremolinaban a esas alturas en la ciudad, y extasiado por la noción de que en New York nadie parecía dormir, a juzgar por la infinidad de luces que titilaban no sólo de los edificios aledaños, sino también los que se encontraban en la lejanía, haciendo de aquel un cuadro inolvidable. Para él, que a ratos se consideraba un paleto de pueblo por haber vivido los primeros quince años de su vida en un pequeño sitio llamado Loitsche cuya población no llegaba ni a los setecientos habitantes, las grandes ciudades lo atemorizaban tanto como le causaban una fascinación imposible de describir sin sonar como un idiota. Ni siquiera Magdeburg se le comparaba, y lo mismo otras ciudades por las que había pasado, incluidas grandes capitales de Europa.

El saberse como uno más de un conjunto tan masivo le ponía los vellos del cuerpo de punta, y esa sensación de electricidad subiendo y bajando por su espalda y los brazos le reconfortaba casi tanto como le atemorizaba. Sobre todo, apreciaba la experiencia de encontrarse en New York en compañía de Georgie, y con ella conversar al respecto cuando recorrían sus calles, cuando visitaban alguno de los monumentos más conocidos, y también los que pasaban desapercibidos a los turistas en su primer viaje pero que ellos ya tenían tachados de su lista de lugares por visitar.

Tarareando “New York, New York” del inmortal Frank Sinatra y fumando su tercer cigarrillo en lo que iba de la noche, Gustav se sobresaltó cuando la puerta corrediza del balcón se abrió, y a través de las cortinas que hondearon por fuerza del viento, se dibujó la silueta de Robert, que sin su saco y corbata, iba descalzo, con los tres primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y las mangas dobladas hasta la altura de los codos.

—Espero no interrumpir nada —dijo Robert, y Gustav denegó con la cabeza una vez que su corazón se tranquilizó.

—En lo absoluto. —Gustav se recorrió de su sitio en la baranda y Robert tomó aquella invitación no verbal para acercarse y quedar a su lado con una separación de apenas veinte centímetros.

—Ya comienza a refrescar, ¿eh? —Comentó Robert de pronto, y tamborileó los dedos sobre la baranda—. ¿No tendrás un cigarrillo extra que me puedas regalar?

Gustav levantó las cejas, sorprendido, porque si mal no recordaba, ni él ni Georgie habían obtenido la aprobación de Robert cuando éste se enteró de que los dos compartían ese mal vicio. En silencio, le tendió la cajetilla de cigarrillos y el mechero, y Robert cogió uno. Gustav observó por el rabillo del ojo la maestría con la que Robert logró encender la punta a pesar de las corrientes que surcaban el cielo a esa altura, y pronto eran dos hilos de humo los que se desvanecían por su consecuencia.

—No sabía que ¿fumas? —Cargó Gustav de inflexión aquella media pregunta, porque no estaba seguro si era un hábito reciente del que ni él o Georgie se hubieran percatado, o uno vencido de años atrás y que de ahí viniera su reprobación por haber caído en el vicio.

—Oficialmente, yo no fumo —se sonrió Robert al decirlo, y una vaharada de humo salió de su nariz—. Claro que a veces hago mis excepciones; uno después de alguna gran comida, después de un buen sexo, o… después de que Georgie me manda un mensaje para decirme que se va diez días antes de lo planeado. Otro más si es mi exmujer la que después me contacta para hablar de _nuestra_ hija…

—Lo siento —se disculpó Gustav sin comprender por qué habían sido esas dos palabras las que le salieran del alma—. Es decir, esta mañana…

Especificando antes que nada que no había sido su intención espiar, sino que ese ducto que conectaba al baño con la cocina había funcionado a su favor, Gustav le narró a Robert su versión de los hechos que había presenciado entre Georgie y su madre, seguido por la descripción de su tarde con la bajista, y finalizando con una leve reflexión.

—Uhm, tal vez Georgie y yo pasamos más tiempo juntos del que es normal para un noviazgo típico, pero hace años que lo normal perdió significado para nosotros y en su lugar hacemos lo que nos parece bien a ambos.

—No tomaré parte por Georgie o Melissa si es lo que te preocupa. Hace tiempo entendí que era mejor no entrometerme en sus discusiones, pero… —Robert golpeó el filtro de su cigarro y las cenizas cayeron al vacío—. En verdad esperaba disfrutar más su estancia antes de tener que mudarme a México.

Gustav bajó el mentón.

—Y no es que te culpe a ti o a ella, ni a Melissa en todo caso —prosiguió Robert—. Es parte natural del proceso el dejar que los hijos se marchen y vivan su vida a su ritmo. Y pasa que Georgie es mi pequeña, y la voy a extrañar. Más ahora que me acostumbré a volver al departamento y encontrarla ahí esperando por mí.

Gustav permaneció quieto y con la mente en blanco, constreñido por una banda que le cruzaba sobre el pecho y le cortaba la respiración.

Robert lo sorprendió posando su mano sobre su hombro. —Al menos sé que cuidarás bien de ella, ¿correcto?

—Sí, señor —regresó Gustav al formalismo, olvidando que Robert prefería que se refiriera a él por su nombre de pila en lugar de un apelativo respetuoso.

—Sólo me queda desearles buen viaje. He escuchado que Los Ángeles es maravilloso en esta época del año, y seguro que Georgie se divertirá.

Tras un apretón, Robert lo soltó y Gustav decidió sincerarse con él padre de la bajista. —Georgie y yo no estamos juntos ahora mismo. Me refiero de manera oficial.

—Lo sé.

—Pero sólo hasta diciembre.

—Eso también lo sé.

—Es que Georgie… me pidió un tiempo. Mientras llegamos a un acuerdo con la disquera por nuestro contrato de confidencialidad.

—También me lo contó —dijo Robert, dándole una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de aplastar la colilla contra la baranda y depositar el filtro retorcido en un cenicero que Gustav tenía ahí listo para la ocasión—. No es que entienda del todo sus motivaciones, pero las respeto.

—Ya, yo igual —murmuró Gustav, inseguro si se refería a una razón en particular o a ambas—. Pero la amo, así que…

Robert suspiró. —Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar hoy. Y ahora si me disculpas, necesito tomar una ducha antes de volver a salir.

Gustav asintió, y permaneció en el balcón observando el cielo sin estrellas por el exceso de contaminación luminosa, no por ello menos interesante para él.

A lo lejos escuchó el rumor de automóviles, voces, un tren, el ladrido de un perro, la sirena de una ambulancia, y también el ruido del agua al caer de la ducha que Robert tomó a su tiempo.

Gustav entró a tiempo para verlo salir del baño con ropa limpia e informal, y tras una pequeña hesitación, preguntarle si podía pasar al cuarto que compartía con Georgie para despedirse de ella. El baterista asintió, y esperó afuera mientras Robert se sentaba a la orilla de la cama y conversaba con Georgie en voz baja una vez que ésta despertó de su duermevela.

Robert salió al cabo de unos minutos, y tras recoger una muda nueva de trajes para el resto de su semana laboral y su maletín, le dijo adiós a Gustav y se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Gustav se encargó de poner el pasador y apagar el resto de luces, y tras cepillarse los dientes para eliminar cualquier rastro de tabaco en su aliento, se deslizó dentro de las sábanas, extasiado con la presteza con la que Georgie rodeó su cintura con un brazo y se acurrucó en su costado.

—Robert vino.

—Ajá.

—Y hablamos de mamá, y lo que ocurrió esta mañana. Pensé que estaría molesto porque apenas tuve tiempo de avisarle que nos íbamos a LA, pero en su lugar me deseó un buen viaje.

—Qué bien.

—Y también dijo que… —Georgie exhaló por la nariz y sus dedos se ciñeron a la camiseta que Gustav llevaba puesta—. Que cada día le caías mejor, y que no hiciera caso a mamá. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes de lo que tenga que enterarme?

Sin ahondar en detalles, Gustav le explicó su corto encuentro en el balcón, y Georgie lo aceptó con un quedo ‘ok’ que apenas era audible.

—Me alegro —dijo al cabo de casi un minuto.

—Igual yo —convencido de que esa aceptación en Robert por cederle el papel de protector era todo un honor que pocos padres hacían con sus hijas. Uno que por default, él planeaba cumplir al pie de la letra y no decepcionarlo ni en el ahora ni en el nunca.

Con ello en mente y sin proponérselo, tanto Gustav como Georgie no tardaron en caer dormidos.

 

El cuándo y el dónde de Georgie y Melissa parchando su discusión se dio a la mañana siguiente mientras Gustav bajaba a la tienda para comprar una hogaza de pan y un cartón de leche para el desayuno. Con deliberada lentitud se dedicó a leer la lista de ingredientes impresa en el plástico que envolvía su hogaza, y lo mismo hizo frente a los refrigeradores cuando sacó el cartón y se esforzó por leer cada sílaba y pronunciarla en voz baja para sí. La dependiente, una chica rubia de aproximadamente su edad se le quedó viendo con desdén, y por ello Gustav se afanó en pagarle con todas las monedas de sus bolsillos, sólo para percatarse de que estaba corto por tres centavos y en su lugar colocar un billete de cinco dólares sobre el mostrador.

Al salir a la calle, Gustav revisó su reloj de pulso y contabilizó apenas dieciocho minutos desde que hubiera cruzado la puerta del departamento, muy poco para que Melissa y Georgie estuvieran de vuelta en buenos términos, así que hizo una escala en el surtidor de periódicos y se compró uno, que con gran ceremonia dobló y se acomodó bajo el brazo.

De no ser porque la vivienda de Robert estaba en el piso treinta y cuatro, Gustav habría subido utilizando las escaleras, pero hasta para él eso era excesivo, así que se acomodó dentro del elevador, y marcó todas las plantas en el tablero de mandos hasta la suya. Su viaje se extendió por otros diez minutos más, y cuando al fin quedó de frente a la puerta de entrada, cogió aire y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estuviera al otro lado de la madre. «Ahora o nunca», pensó al girar la llave y empujar.

En lugar de encontrarlas en un match de gritos y objetos voladores, cada una de ellas estaba de espaldas a él trabajando en silencio sobre la barra de la cocina, y a juzgar por la mirada de reproche que Georgie le echó por encima del hombro, esperando por él.

—Hace más de media hora que bajaste a comprar el pan y la leche, Gus; ni que hubieras ido a ordenar a una vaca —gruñó Georgie—. ¿Es que acaso olvidaste que necesitábamos eso para el desayuno?

—Me… distraje —murmuró una excusa—. Y luego un niño dejó todos los botones del ascensor presionados, así que fue un viaje larguísimo.

—Ya qué. Ayúdame a preparar la mezcla para el pan francés.

—Ok.

Mientras Melissa se dedicaba en un rincón a cortar fruta para acompañar su desayuno, Gustav batió tres huevos con leche, canela, una cucharada de azúcar y esencia de vainilla hasta formar un líquido homogéneo que después Georgie utilizó para sumergir ahí las rebanadas de pan y después colocarlas cuidadosamente sobre el sartén caliente con mantequilla.

Todo un cambio de los hot-cakes en los que ella se había especializado a lo largo de los años, y apenas darle la vuelta, Gustav comprobó que el aroma era increíble y que seguro con fruta y mermelada sabrían todavía mejor de lo que él esperaba.

Melissa se disculpó para ir al baño, y aprovechando su ausencia Gustav le preguntó a Georgie si de una vez por todas habían arreglado sus diferencias.

—Algo así —murmuró Georgie con la espátula en el aire—. Me disculpé, ella hizo lo mismo, y ya está.

—¿Y por eso era que hablaban tan animadamente cuando entré, eh? —Ironizó Gustav, y Georgie le chasqueó la lengua en respuesta.

—¿Pues qué esperabas? Ayer nos gritamos cosas impensables, así que tomará un tiempo volver a lo de antes. Que hayamos hecho una tregua no implica que ella cambiara de opinión, y lo mismo va para mí.

Gustav se guardó de contestar, y la tensión se expandió hasta ellos.

—¿Le dijiste del viaje a LA?

—Todavía no…

—¡Georgie!

La bajista volteó el pan sobre el sartén y lo aplastó con la espátula. —¿Qué sentido tiene? Va a volver a darme la tabarra con que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y que eso no es sano. Incluso si le digo que iremos a visitar a los gemelos y a conocer la ciudad no la convenceré de lo contrario.

—Igual, sigue siendo tu madre. Ponte en su lugar e imagina cómo te sentirías si tu única hija te avisa que se muda por _tu_ causa y te lo cuenta cuando ya está montada en el taxi que la llevará al aeropuerto esperaba en la portería.

El labio inferior de Georgie se colgó en un puchero. —Eres cruel.

—No, intento que no seas cruel con Melissa.

—Vale —resopló Georgie—. Pero se lo diremos ahora mismo, tú y yo.

Gustav masculló una palabrota, pero salvo por eso no dio muestras de resistencia. En su lugar fue haciendo acopio de valor y resistencia, así que cuando Melissa volvió del sanitario ya tenían sobre la mesa una pila de panes, la fruta en un tazón, tres platos con sus cubiertos y tres vasos con leche hasta la mitad.

—¿Me pasas la mermelada? —Pidió Melissa a Georgie apenas estuvieron los tres sentados a la mesa, ellas dos de frente con Gustav de por medio, así que éste consideró que era su deber romper el hielo.

—Uhm, qué rico está este pan francés —elogió el platillo de Georgie.

—Gracias —murmuró ésta, y en vista de que Gustav se había vuelto a callar, la propinó un golpe en la pierna con el pie—. Mamá, Gus y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

Melissa detuvo su tenedor con comida en el aire y despacio lo volvió a depositar sobre el plato. —Cariño, espero que sepas que eres muy joven todavía para tener un bebé.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Exclamó Georgie—. ¡Ach, mamá! No jodas.

—Lenguaje, Georgie.

Gustav deseó que el piso se abriera y se lo tragara para no tener que soportar el estar en medio de una nueva pelea, así que en vista de que el planeta no tenía hambre, optó por su segunda mejor opción: Ser el portador de malas noticias.

—Melissa —atrajo la atención de la madre de la bajista—, nos a vamos a Los Ángeles este sábado.

—¿Nos?

—Georgie y yo —clarificó Gustav—. Los gemelos tienen casa allá y nos invitaron a pasar noviembre con ellos, así que iremos.

—Pero todavía quedan diez días de octubre. ¿Robert ya lo sabe?

—Anoche lo hablamos —dijo Georgie—, y por él está bien.

—Pero… —Melissa parpadeó repetidas veces antes de recomponerse y proseguir—. Viajé hasta New York para pasar el tiempo contigo, y te marchas antes que yo. ¿Esto es un castigo por lo de ayer? ¿Se trata de eso?

—No seas ridícula, mamá. —Georgie se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y alzó la vista para ver a Melissa directo a los ojos—. Lo de ayer fue una estupidez que se salió de control. Además, si a Robert no le molesta no veo por qué a ti sí. ¿Querías que saliera más y conociera el mundo, no? Pues estoy en ello, pero Gustav me va a acompañar.

Melissa no pudo más y una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla. —¿Quieres que me disculpe, es eso?

—Mamá, no…

—Porque pareciera que me quieres castigar por señalarte lo obvio y-…

—Joder… —Se lamentó Georgie, y Gustav entró al relevo.

—No es por eso —dijo con voz firme y dirigiéndose a Melissa—. Y lo siento por escuchar su discusión, pero era imposible no hacerlo dadas las condiciones en este departamento. Y te doy la razón, Melissa. Georgie y yo _sí_ que pasamos todo el tiempo que tenemos disponible juntos, pero si es así, es porque ese tiempo es tan corto, tan valioso, y tan escaso… que no nos queda de otra. Nos hemos mantenido en las sombras por tantos años, disimulando nuestra relación, fingiendo que sólo somos amigos, y ni siquiera los mejores, sólo amigos cualquiera para no despertar sospechas, así que cuando tenemos la oportunidad de ser nosotros mismos sin miedo a ser juzgados o a posibles represalias, pues… Lo hacemos a manos llenas.

—No pido que lo entiendas, mamá —pidió Georgie, extendiendo una mano sobre la mesa y posándola sobre la de Gustav, quien no dudo en entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella—, pero sí que al menos respetes mi decisión.

Melissa se limpió ambas mejillas y aspiró profundo. —Y lo hago, es sólo que… me preocupo por ti, por _ustedes_ —recalcó el plural, y Gustav sintió la contracción apenas perceptible de los dedos de Georgie que estrujaron los suyos—. Una buena relación es más que estar pegados a la altura de la cadera.

—Lo sé, mamá —le concedió Georgie a su progenitora—, pero no te imaginas cuántos meses continuos nos hemos tenido que esconder y cuánta falta nos hace estar unidos a la altura de la cadera como dices. Gus y yo necesitamos reconectar a varios niveles antes de poder cruzar a la siguiente etapa. En estos momentos, lo necesito, y él a mí, y el que te entrometas sólo intensifica esa sensación.

—Está bien —aceptó Melissa, volviendo a coger los cubiertos y ensayando su siguiente oración antes de decirla en voz alta—. Supongo que es un ‘buen viaje, y diviértanse en Los Ángeles’, ¿eh?

—Gracias, mamá.

—Gracias, Melissa.

—Ya —bajó ésta el mentón y se llevó un trozo de comida a los labios—. Se lo merecen.

El resto del desayuno, aunque sin charla superflua, también se pudo catalogar como bueno. Bueno porque los tres habían llegado a un acuerdo y el hacha de la guerra había quedado enterrada.

 

Ya que la partida de Gustav y Georgie era inminente, Robert sugirió celebrar una comida de despedida que los incluyera a los cuatro, y con la aprobación de Melissa fue que el padre de Georgie hizo lo impensable y se pidió su primer día libre en por los menos cinco años. La última vez había sido por enfermedad, y sólo porque sus jefes lo despacharon a casa bajo órdenes expresas de reponerse y no volver antes de que eso ocurriera por completo, por lo que quedó patente que Robert aprovechando uno de sus días de baja para pasarlo con Georgie era algo importante.

—Casi hace que me sienta mal de irme antes —dijo Georgie mientras se daba los últimos toques de maquillaje frente al espejo del tocador.

Gustav, que ya estaba listo desde por lo menos veinte minutos atrás, la contemplaba de espaldas desde su posición, sentado en la orilla de la cama.

—Ahí lo tienes: Casi.

—Ya, es que mamá dio un cambio radical, y ahora que todo vuelve a la normalidad ya no tengo esa sensación de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta a la suya. Es… Ya sabes, agradable contar también con su apoyo cuando hablamos de nosotros frente a ella.

«Salvo que _nosotros_ no es el _nosotros_ que yo quisiera», pensó Gustav con cierto atisbo de amargura, aunque forzándose a mantener la expresión neutra para no arruinar lo que prometía ser una tarde de viernes digna de recordarse.

Claro que entre decirlo y hacerlo el tramo era largo y estrecho… Con noviembre a la vuelta de la esquina, Gustav había cogido la costumbre de contar semanas y días para la próxima reunión que tenía con el abogado de la disquera en sus oficinas de Berlín, y de paso también el mal hábito de mordisquearse los pellejos a los costados de las uñas cada vez que la presión lo abrumaba. Si Georgie se había percatado de su estado alterado o no, en ningún momento lo dejó traslucir, aunque Gustav podía señalar que sus conversaciones de tarde en la noche habían sufrido cambios perceptibles, puesto que si bien elaboraban planes a futuro de corto plazo, se negaban a mencionar nada que sobrepasara el último mes del año, y ni hablar del 2011 que se encontraba a unas cuentas semanas de distancia pero del que no se atrevían ni a hacer mención por miedo a salarse.

Salvo por reanudar oficialmente su relación y salir a la luz como novios, Gustav no tenía otros objetivos. Bueno, estaba el arreglar su situación de vivienda, porque dudaba que el pequeño departamento que Georgie rentaba en el centro de Magdeburg sirviera para ambos, y en los escasos segundos que le robaba a la fantasía, seguido Gustav se imaginaba que el paso racional para tomar sería el mudarse juntos a un sitio más grande y con espacio suficiente para que sus mascotas corretearan libres y recibir visitas, pero rápido desinflaba sus sueños por la superstición que tenía arraigada en su psique y que le impedía pedir más de lo que tal vez merecía.

Y es que siendo honesto consigo mismo, a ratos Gustav se preguntaba qué clase de premio kármico era el que le había tocado en esa vida como para tener a una chica como Georgie y que además ella le correspondiera ese amor con la misma intensidad. Pedir más, aunque fuera sólo un pellizco, le parecía una abominación, y el único castigo tan terrible como para equiparársele era el perderla, por lo que Gustav le seguía el juego a Georgie, y eludía cualquier mención posterior al día seis de diciembre, el primer lunes de ese mes que lo definiría todo.

Con el gesto adusto y el ánimo un poco decaído, Gustav se sorprendió cuando al volver a enfocar la visión descubrió que Georgie se había girado hacia él y sostenía en el aire dos pares de aretes que se había comprado recientemente en una de las tantas tiendas departamentales que abundaban en New York.

—¿Y bien?

—Uhm… —Comparando las dos piezas de joyería, Gustav se decantó por las que llevaban una piedra en color verde y que iban a juego no sólo con los ojos de Georgie, sino con su vestuario, que consistía en jeans ajustados, una blusa color arena, botas, y una chaqueta de piel que de pronto reconoció como de Bill, de sus tiempos de Schrei—. Espera…

—Sí, es de Bill —adivinó Georgie su tren de pensamiento—. Me la regaló la última vez que estuvimos los cuatro juntos. Creo que es su oferta de paz, y aunque es de segunda mano, estoy segura que no la utilizó más de cinco veces. Un desperdicio total tirarla a la basura ahora que me queda a mí pero ya no a él, ¿no crees?

Georgie levantó los brazos y dio un giro sobre su eje, demostrando lo bien que le quedaba el corte de la prenda, pues como ocurría seguido con la ropa que le pertenecía a Bill, al haber sido confeccionada para las curvas del cuerpo femenino, eran a Georgie más que al menor de los gemelos a quien le sentaban de maravilla.

—Ciento por ciento de acuerdo —coincidió Gustav con ella, mientras Georgie se pasaba los aretes por los orificios de las orejas y se daba un último vistazo en el espejo antes de quedar convencida.

—En marcha.

En la sala Melissa ya esperaba por ellos, y de igual forma iba vestida para el otoño neoyorkino con zapato cerrado, chaqueta de manga larga y un pantalón de vestir, que según lo que Georgie le compartió a Gustav minutos después, era una adquisición reciente.

—Mamá y Robert jamás volverán a estar unidos como pareja, al menos no antes de los noventa años, pero tienen siempre ese nerviosismo entre los dos y se esfuerzan por lucirse frente al otro, así que te apuesto a que así como ella acaba de estrenar pantalones, él también lleva algo nuevo.

En efecto, lo primero que notó Gustav de Robert cuando subió al piso por ellos fueron sus zapatos de cuero que relucían de nuevos.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Georgie al salir del departamento, y Gustav contuvo a duras penas una sonrisa que pugnaba en salir de sus labios.

Con tiempo más que suficiente para la tarde que tenían planeada por delante, Robert les reveló el itinerario, que incluía comer en un restaurante de lujo que se especializaba en carnes, luego un paseo por Central Park en carruaje con caballos, y el broche de oro consistía en pasar a la heladería italiana que se encontraba a dos calles del complejo departamental, y que desentonando un poco con sus planes de primera calidad, pero que había sido sugerencia de Georgie, quien temía no encontrar más helado de aguacate con nueces en LA y quería atiborrarse una última vez antes de partir.

La cena transcurrió con un excelente ambiente en el que los cuatro conversaron del viaje que harían Gustav y Georgie, pero también del regreso de Melissa a Alemania y de la próxima mudanza de Robert a México, lo que conllevó a bromas acerca de lo internacional que se había hecho esa familia, y Gustav casi se ahogó con su refresco cuando comprendió que lo incluían en ese conjunto.

El paseo en carruaje fue un paseo lento y hecho para disfrutar de las vistas de Central Park al atardecer y con los árboles de hojas cafés que al menor soplo de brisa se desprendían e iban a parar al suelo. Georgie tiritó de frío conforme el sol descendió y las temperaturas bajaron, por lo que Gustav le pasó un brazo por los hombros sin importarle que Melissa o Robert siguieran atentos sus movimientos.

—Y pensar que es nuestro último día de frío —se lamentó Georgie, quien le había agarrado gusto al otoño y se lamentaba de tener que volver al verano de LA—. Y yo que ya me había alegrado de no tener que depilarme más las piernas.

—Cariño… —Le amonestó Melissa—. No espantes a Gustav con temas femeninos.

Gustav encubrió su risa con un carraspeo, puesto que estaba convencido de que la madre de la bajista no apreciaría si de pronto le revelaba que no sólo Georgie compartía con él detalles de su periodo menstrual y los inconvenientes que acarreaba, sino que además le consultaba para que le examinara pecas y lugares en zonas que ella no se podía alcanzar a ver ni con un espejo, y además era a quien acudía cuando por capricho se quería depilar el vello púbico y no sabía si decidirse por un modelo tradicional o experimentar con formas, y para ello estaba de prueba que la última vez que había acudido con una esteticista, se había mandado delinear el contorno de la entrepierna con la romántica forma de un corazón.

—A Gustav no le molesta, ¿verdad?

—Para nada —confirmó éste—. Después de todo, es Georgie la que ostenta el título de campeona de eructos y flatulencias en la banda.

Melissa torció la cara en una mueca. —Ew.

—Sólo el de eructos —admitió Georgie sus limitaciones—, Bill es quien me gana en flatulencias, pero si salimos a comer carne con chili le pediré la revancha y le demostraré por qué no debe competir contra mí si es que su patético ego de hombre no quiere salir herido.

Rompiendo su molde de serenidad, Robert soltó una risotada que los espantó a ellos, al conductor y a sus dos caballos, quienes dieron un tirón al carruaje y los desestabilizó.

—Perdón, perdón —se disculpó apenas pudo recuperar la calma—. Es que eso no lo vi venir.

El resto de su paseo por Central Park se cumplió sin contratiempos, y de regreso al departamento, Georgie les pidió a sus padres que se devolvieran antes, que ella quería disfrutar con Gustav de sus últimas horas en la ciudad, y estos así lo hicieron, por lo que Georgie y Gustav pararon en la heladería y compartieron un masivo postre que incluía una bola de sabor de cada uno de los dieciocho variedades con las que contaba la tienda, y que en conjunto les tomó casi dos horas el consumir hasta que se acabara.

—Voy llenísima —dijo Georgie mientras caminaban las calles que los separaban del edificio y bamboleaban sus manos entrelazadas de adelante hacia atrás—, pero no me arrepiento.

—Yo menos, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que mis jeans van a tener dificultades para entrarme en la mañana.

—Bah, mañana puedes ir con bermudas y una camiseta de playa. Con un vuelo tan largo nada mejor que volar cómodo.

—Son apenas siete horas.

—Muchas más de las que me gustarían, así que…

—No de nuevo.

—De hecho —adelantó Georgie la sorpresa que le tenía planeada para el viaje—, he decidido no tomar ni una sola pastilla y mantenerme despierta durante todo el vuelo. Espero que estés satisfecho.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Lo juras?

—Que sí, caray, ¡sí! —Y al instante se vio Georgie dando un medio giro y elevada en el aire porque Gustav le había abrazado por la cintura, y al hacerlo la levantó en un movimiento que sólo recordaba de las películas de Disney cuando el príncipe alzaba a su princesa sin romper a sudar—. ¡Oh por Dios!

Extasiado de felicidad, Gustav volvió a depositarla en tierra firme y Georgie le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

—Idiota, casi me da un infarto —le regañó a medias con el corazón latiéndole apresurado—. No era para tanto.

—Por supuesto que sí lo es —refutó Gustav—. Es la mejor noticia que me has dado en meses, porque significa que estás dispuesta a enfrentar tus miedos y superarlos.

—Oye, que no sé nada de superarlos al cien por ciento, pero… —Georgie calló cuando Gustav le plantó un beso en los labios y la hizo olvidar cualquier otro pensamiento.

Ese beso dio cabida a otro, y otro más, y con los labios turgentes y húmedos se apresuraron a regresar al departamento, y bajo la burda excusa de terminar de empacar, cerraron la puerta de su recámara y lo hicieron rápido en el suelo porque la cama comenzó a rechinar apenas se recostaron.

Si Melissa o Robert se dieron por enterados, lo cierto es que no estuvieron ahí para notificárselos, aunque Gustav dedujo que su discreción no había sido tal, porque les habían dejado una nota avisando que habían bajado al cuarto de lavado y que volvían en una hora.

—Robert lava los miércoles en la noche, no los viernes, uhm, así que seguro huyeron porque no querían escuchar a su pequeña teniendo sexo —dijo Georgie cuando Gustav le tendió el papel escrito con puño y letra por su madre.

—Qué más da —se encogió Gustav de hombros—. No es como si fuera un gran shock enterarse de lo que hacemos a puertas cerradas. Y no sería la primera vez que voy al sanitario después de hacer el amor y me topo a alguno de ellos en el pasillo.

—Ugh, Gustav —le reprochó Georgie—. Eso no me lo habías contado.

—Porque no había hecho falta, hasta ahora.

Tras fumar un cigarrillo entre los dos en el balcón, se aplicaron a la labor de cerrar sus maletas repletas hasta casi estallar y dejar todo listo para su partida a la tarde siguiente, y ese fue el cuadro que presenciaron Robert y Melissa al volver con la cesta de ropa ahora limpia apenas llena en un cuarto de su capacidad, aunque a Gustav no le pasó por alto que ellos evitaban mirarlo a él o a Georgie a los ojos, así que en acuerdo tácito ambos grupos se separaron en direcciones opuestas dentro del departamento.

Robert trabajó en unos planos hasta tarde, y después se recostó en el sofá a pasar la noche, porque aunque llevaba las últimas semanas durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados de un colega suyo para cederle su recámara a Melissa, no quería perder tiempo yendo y viniendo cuando las horas de Georgie en New York estaban contadas.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron en familia, y como por delante tenían tiempo de sobra, sacar a Maxi a pasear una última vez antes de darle el tranquilizante que le recetó el veterinario y meterlo a su jaula especial para el vuelo, y compartir una tanda de besos y abrazos antes de que el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto arribara.

—Cuídale bien —escuchó Gustav tanto de Melissa como de Robert, y a ambos les prometió que así sería.

La despedida fue una mezcla agridulce en la que Georgie y Melissa derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas y costó separarlas del último abrazo que se dieron. Con Robert habló Georgie en susurros mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos por la espalda y éste le acariciaba la cabeza igual que cuando era pequeña. Con las maletas en la cajuela y el taxi reincorporándose al tráfico vespertino del sábado, Georgie necesitó de un par de minutos para recomponerse y acurrucarse al lado de Gustav mientras éste se guardaba las frases baratas de consuelo para otra ocasión.

Su paso por el aeropuerto fue uno predecible y ya por demás transitado, y en tiempo récord se vieron sentados en sus asientos designados y con los cinturones ceñidos en torno a la cadera.

—Ya me siento mareada —se quejó Georgie desde antes de que el aparato se colocara en posición adecuada para despegar—. Joderrr…

—Ten calma. Respira —le indicó Gustav, sentado en la ventanilla con Georgie en medio y Maxi en su maletín ocupado el tercer asiento de su hilera—. Pronto estaremos en el aire y cada vez más cerca de LA.

—Es eso de ‘en el aire’ lo que no me tranquiliza —farfulló Georgie por lo bajo, y luego soltó un chillido gutural cuando el avión comenzó a moverse y en su recorrido por la pista.

A pesar de que Georgie se mantuvo inquieta durante el despegue, apenas alcanzaron altura y el avión volvió a estabilizarse en posición horizontal, Gustav puso todo de su parte para distraerla, y jugando primero a una trivia de películas que hubieran visto en los últimos seis meses y después a hacerse preguntas sin importar el tipo y a decir siempre la verdad, acabó por hacerla olvidar de su miedo a volar por la mayor parte del trayecto.

—¿En serio, Gus? —Inquirió Georgie después de recuperarse de una pequeña turbulencia, y en relación a la última respuesta que éste le había dado con respecto a la pregunta, “¿Con qué persona viva o muerta te gustaría tener sexo? Y no me menciones a mí, que conmigo ya lo hiciste” y éste respondió que con Kylie Minogue, sobre todo en su versión de Can’t get you out of my head, a lo que Georgie no pudo más que expresar su asombro.

Con confesiones similares que incluyeron el fantasear con un trío (aunque de paso, no tener ningún interés de materializar esa fantasía) por parte de Gustav, y caminar por una calle concurrida en minifalda y sin llevar bragas por cortesía de Georgie, ambos admiraron del transcurrir del tiempo cuando el capitán a bordo les indicó volverse a abrochar los cinturones de seguridad y enderezar sus asientos porque estaban por iniciar el descenso a tierra.

Gustav se llevó en ese aterrizaje una colección de marcas de uñas en el antebrazo que Georgie no pudo contener plasmarle en la piel, pero más tarde y bajo un análisis exhaustivo comprobó que no dejarían marca alguna, así que se limitó a limpiarse con agua y jabón. Y Georgie a su vez se bajó con piernas temblorosas y a Maxi sujeto por la correa y feliz de por fin estirar sus patitas.

Tras pasar controles y recoger su equipaje, apenas cruzar las puertas al área de espera localizaron en el acto las dos cabezas que sobresalían por encima del resto: Una con una asombrosa mata de cabello negro que a su dueño le caía sobre un lado del rostro, y la otra con gorra y trenzas más largas que la última vez que los vieron. Ambos con gafas y sonrisas imposibles de disimular apenas los reconocieron.

El encuentro incluyó apretones de manos, un par de medios abrazos, y frases de saludo, que a pesar de ser un tanto burlonas y otro poco pesadas, no dejaban de ser expresiones de cariño por estar los cuatro de vuelta bajo el mismo techo.

—Espero no les importe compartir cuarto —dijo Tom apenas terminaron de subir el equipaje en su camioneta y se acomodaron en sus asientos con los cinturones de seguridad—. La casa tiene cuatro habitaciones, pero Bill transformó una de esas en estudio, y la otra es su segundo clóset.

—¿O sea que ustedes duermen juntos? —Inquirió Gustav—. ¿No están un poco mayorcitos para tener camitas gemelas que vayan a juego con su relación casi de siameses?

—Uhm… —Bill fue quien se ocupó de dar la explicación pertinente—. La verdad es que es una sola cama King-size, porque de otra manera acabaríamos pateándonos en sueño y lanzando al otro al suelo. Al menos mientras… —El resto de su oración se diluyó en un volumen imposible de ser audible si no era con ayuda de un oído biónico.

—No te quejes, Gus —le codeó Georgie con dobles intenciones aunque éste no lo comprendiera así—. Lo importante es que tú y yo compartiremos cuarto, y éste par no nos lo va a impedir. Y en caso contrario, que se atrevan…

—Y cama, con lo que ello implique —remató el baterista con una sonrisa, y desde los asientos delanteros Bill y Tom se expresaron pedorretas y falsos vómitos.

—Es muy temprano para eso —dijo Tom.

—Y no tienten mi buena voluntad, que hasta que no hayamos arreglado con la disquera no quiero saber de su relación amorosa, ¿ok? —Exigió con un tono que más bien era de súplica, y magnánimos Gustav y Georgie aceptaron.

—Vale —dijo él.

—Pero después de las nueve de la noche y tras puertas cerradas no prometemos nada —secundó Georgie, y los gemelos se manifestaron con una nueva serie de muecas y ruidos de desagrado que a cambio contrarrestaron con risas y el conocimiento de por una vez tener un as bajo la manga.

Su estancia en Los Ángeles con su extraño calor a mitad del otoño e interminables autopistas se auguró como digna de recordar.

Y así sería en más de un sentido…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
